Field of Dreamers
by Scarleta formerally Temptress
Summary: A L/MWPP fic. And it's pretty good! (I can say that 'cause I'm just uploading it, I'm not the author *g*)
1. Default Chapter Title

****

Field of Dreamers- Part One

Subtitled: The Start of a Million Detentions.

Author's Note: Hey, did you mean to click this story? If not, then read it anyway. If you did mean to because you saw it was by Temptress and Tempesta then, read away. However, your not enterally correct. Tempesta (even if she is my moral support and full time Best Friend) did not write this fiction, except to give me names. It's 100% Temptress. I know, I know...don't click the back button yet...just read it. This is the first fiction I've written by myself, and I actually sort of like it (a mirecal for me), and I'd love it if you read and review. Some things you might want to know...

- MWPP are in second year

- Lily and the girls you'll meet are in first year 

- Temptress really likes reviews...

All right, I'll stop gabbing...I make up for it at the bottom, now please read and I hope you enjoy...if not, then you don't have to read anymore (I know reading this will make you suffer enough)...love you!

Disclaimer: Must we go through with this? All right, all right, I understand J.K Rowling's lawyers on the phone and would absolutely die if I didn't, so, here goes nothing. 

1- If I owned these characters, I would be a millionaire (and no, I'm not a millionaire.)

2- If I owned these characters, I would be one J.K Rowling (world's most brilliant woman), and I'm not. 

3- As much as I hate to admit it, I wrote this and it's mine! All, All, All...(minus some of the names, and spells) are mine...

4- This isn't really part of the Disclaimer but did I mention reviews are welcome, and flames are used to burn Britney Spears CD's...

__

Dedicated to Amythest (did I spell it right?) and Rebecca who read this first. 

*

The mornings rays slowly, but surely, awoke the five girls in the Gryffindor first years dormitories. Each of them slowly rising, and stretching, while yawning heavily. Two of the girls, who happened to be best friends since they were three, had shared the beds nearest to the door and, when the other three girls had finally removed their covers and had got out of bed, were already dressing. 

"Good morning," One of the girls said to the other three. 

"Morning," they mumbled sleepily to her and began to make their beds. 

"I'm Lily Evans, who are you?" the red-head girl asked, eager for conversation. 

"Ashley Morgan," the blonde smiled as she tucked her pillows under the sheets. 

"Jo-Anne, but everyone calls me Jo. This is amazing, isn't it?" the brunette flopped down on her newly made bed. 

"Yeah, incredible. I thought it was all a joke when I got the letter." Lily smiled, looking unsure if she should have said this. 

"You're a mud-blood, then?" One of the other girls asked, as she and her friend left the dormitories. 

"What's a mud-blood?" Lily asked Ashley and Jo, looking utterly confused. 

"It means you have non-magical parents. A really mean name for it." Jo got up and reached for her trunk. "So what classes do you think we'll have today?" She changed the subject. 

"I don't know, I really want to have flying classes. It's a shame first years can't have their own brooms." Ashley sighed as she grabbed a black robe out of her trunk. 

"Do you like Qudditch?" Jo asked, as she and the others began to get dressed. 

"What's Qudditch?" Lily asked, perplexed. 

"It's like muggle soccer only played on broom sticks, and four balls. You'll see it soon enough, when the seasons started. It's really fun. My brothers taught me how to play." Jo explained. 

"I've never played it, and I wouldn't want to get hurt..., but I really like to fly." Ashley straightened her robes. "Shall we go down for breakfast?" 

"Think we can find the hall without getting lost?" Jo asked. 

"We could ask some older students to tell us." Lily suggested. 

"My brother said that's like asking Peeves the Poltergeist for help. Especially if you ask James Potter, Sirius Black or their friends. My brother said they are the worst! If you ask them where the Transfiguration classroom is, they'll send you down to the Astronomy Tower!" Jo smiled, as they walked down the stairs and into the common room. 

"That's awful," Lily and Ashley said at the same time. 

"What's awful?" said a voice from behind them. They turned to face four boys, each with grins on their faces. 

"We were talking about some people who won't tell you the right way to places in the castle. You four would never do that would you?" Ashley asked. 

"No, never. Your looking for James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew." One of the boys told them.

"Oh, well in that case do you know how to get to the Great Hall? I'm famished." Ashley grinned broadly. The boy with long black hair gave them directions, and they hastily left the common room, not noticing the snickers from the boys behind them. 

-

"Well, that was interesting. Wonder what time they'll reach the Great Hall," Sirius laughed as the boys watched the girls disappear out of the portrait hole. 

"You shouldn't have done that, Sirius. They could get into some serious trouble, you know?" Remus said, but he looked rather pleased too. 

"Hey, their lowly first years...who cares?" Sirius joked. "Maybe we should go after them, if your that worried Remus." 

"Where would the fun in that be?" James asked, sarcastically. 

"Good point. Hey, remember last year when we were that nervous?" Sirius smiled. 

"I was worse then that." Peter finally commented. "Shaking, I was." 

"We know, Peter." The other three sighed. 

"Well, I know that. I'm just saying, I wouldn't like it if people did that to me." Peter chided.

"We_ did_ do it you, Peter." Sirius stared unbelievingly at his friend. 

"I know that, Sirius." Peter sounded as if this was not knew to him. He thought they had forgotten. 

"Well, let's go down. I can't wait to see those girls faces when they walk in late." Sirius lead the others out of the common room. 

-

"I think we're lost," Lily sounded resolved. 

"I think those boys _got_ us lost!" Jo sounded like she wanted revenge. 

"Funny, I think those might have been the boys your brother warned you about." Ashley almost laughed. The other two stared at her like she was mad. "What? They may have done it to us, but you have to admit, it is pretty funny."

"That's it. I've decided your mad!" Jo said, exasperated. 

"And only after five minutes?" Ashley joked. Jo shot her a glance, and she immediately quieted. 

"Do you guys know where we are?" Lily asked timidly. 

"Probably near the dungeons. I can smell the potions from here." Jo answered. "And we didn't pass the dungeons last night." 

"Well, maybe if we keep walking we'll find it." Lily suggested, and they kept walking.

"What do you three think your doing down here?" came an icy voice. The three girls wheeled around and saw two people. A teacher, who looked like he wasn't someone to mess with, and a student with greasy black hair and black eyes. 

"We got lost on our way to the Great Hall," Ashley explained. "We didn't know which way to go, some people gave us extremely bad directions." 

"Liars. Come on, we'll get you to the Great Hall and talk to your head of house. Gryffindor, I presume? It explains the lack of...," He looked them all down, "Well, everything." 

"We got lost. That's not our fault, go blame the people who gave us directions!" Jo looked very angry. 

"You will use a more respectable tone when talking to me, young lady. I suggest you keep your mouth shut or you will earn more then just a detention." The man glared at Jo. She didn't want to keep her mouth shut, but she didn't want an additional detention either. "Severus, you will take them down to the Great Hall, I have a few things to attend to. I will be speaking to Professor McGonagall as soon as I can arrange it." With a swish of his cloak, he was walking down the corridors. 

"This way," the boy barked at them and they followed. 

"Look, we got lost that isn't our fault," Jo seemed to want to make sure this boy knew they shouldn't get in trouble.

"I know, who gave you directions?" The boy asked them. 

"A boy with long black hair, and his friends were with them. One was short and fat, the other had messy hair, and the other had like tan hair." Lily described them. 

"Black, Pettigrew, Potter and Lupin. Do yourselves a favor and stay away from them. I'm Severus Snape, of Slytherin." Severus explained to them. 

"My brother told me about Sirius Black and James Potter, said they were 'nothing, but a pair of trouble makers.' I'm starting to think he was right." Jo sighed, as they walked through a tapestry.

"They are. Well, down the steps and we should be in the Great Hall," Severus motioned them all towards a long marble staircase. They walked down it, and into the Great Hall. The girls soon discovered they weren't late at all, most of the seats hadn't been filled yet. 

-

"Will you look over there," Remus told his friends. They did, and saw Severus Snape saying 'good-bye' to the three girls they had intentionally given bad directions to. The girls, smiling, walked over to the Gryffindor table. 

"Have a nice walk?," Sirius joked as they sat down across from them, they had no choice since the other seats at the Gryffindor table were full. 

"Not really, but thanks for asking." The brunette said coldly. 

"No problem, you know that was a Slytherin, right?" Sirius asked, not noticing the glare she was giving him. 

"Yes, we're aware of that. You should be the Slytherins, with your attitudes." She said with a lot of anger in her voice. 

"What's your name?" Sirius asked, as if she hadn't just insulted his pride. 

"Jo. Your Sirius Black?" Jo answered. 

"So, I do have a reputation?" Sirius bowed. Jo raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I am Sirius Black, the one and only. This is James Potter," he pointed to the boy with messy hair. "That's Remus Lupin," he pointed to the tan haired boy. "And that boy stuffing his face is Peter Pettigrew. And you two are?" He motioned for Lily and Ashley to give their names. 

"I'm Ashley, and that's Lily," Ashley answered for both of them. 

"BLACK! POTTER! LUPIN! PETTIGREW!," McGonagall had just entered the Great Hall, looking upset. She walked over to where they were sitting. "Miss Evans, Miss Morgan and Miss Quinn, I will need you too. You are all to see me, after your Transfiguration lesson today. I have just spoken to Professor Davidson, I will see you later." And she walked over to the staff table. 

"Who was that?" Ashley asked as she drank some pumpkin juice. 

"Professor McGonagall. Don't cross her if you can. I don't see why we're in trouble though." Remus explained. 

"Your in trouble because,_ you_ gave us the wrong directions!" Jo nearly shouted. Several of the other people at the table looked at her. 

"Oh, well, sorry about that," Sirius said simply. 

"Well, sorry doesn't cut it. We're gonna get a detention because, of you." Jo slumped back in her seat, glaring evilly at Sirius. 

"And we're getting one too, relax. It's not the end of the world," Sirius said, and indeed he made it sound like it was no big deal 

"Maybe not to you, but it is to me." Lily looked up from her plate, where she had been looking for the past little while. 

"They probably won't make you do to much on your first day, probably scrub the trophies," And Sirius began ticking off the punishments they could be receiving that evening, "Last, but not least you could do some time in the Forbidden Forest, with Hagrid." 

"Schedules!," a boy called and he handed the girls schedules, and the boys were handed schedules by a girl. 

"Thanks, Bertha," James grinned at her, and she blushed, then walked on. "Hey, guys we have Transfiguration first...McGonagall is gonna be mad."

"You deserve it," Lily flashed him an evil look.

"Ashley, Lily let's go see if we can find the Qudditch pitch...that's our first class." Jo suggested and the girls got up to leave. 

"Hey, even if Sirius isn't sorry about this morning...I am," James smiled at them. 

"Me too," Remus said. 

"Forgiven, for now...until I can think up some sort of punishment for you. Bye, and have fun with McGonagall." Jo smiled as she and the other two left the Great Hall. 

"You two make me sick," Sirius punched James and Remus playfully in the arm. 

"What? We were being nice," James punched him back. 

"Sure, James. Peter, get your face away from you plate...let's get up to Transfiguration." Sirius grabbed Peter's arm and pulled him out of his seat. They walked up the stairs, through some of the short cuts they found last year, and walked into the Transfiguration classroom, before anyone else. 

"Gentleman. Since you four gave the new students here such wonderful directions this morning it's going to earn you a detention." Professor McGonagall told them from behind her desk. They hadn't even noticed her sitting there. 

"Oh, hello to you to Professor." Sirius greeted her cheerfully. 

"Don't try to persuade me to change my decision, Black." McGonagall spoke harshly, but if you looked close enough you could see the ghost of a smile around her mouth. 

"I wasn't doing anything of the sort, Professor. Can't a student just tell his favorite teacher how wonderful it is to see her in good health?" Sirius joked again. 

"Your not getting out of detention, Black." Professor McGonagall told him, sternly.

"I have never been more insulted in my life!" Sirius said sarcastically, throwing his arms up in mock-exasperation. "Here I am trying to have civil conversation with my _favorite_ teacher and she thinks I'm doing it all to get out of detention. Ha!" 

"Maybe I underestimated you, Sirius. However, your _still_ not getting out of detention." Professor McGonagall went back to grading papers.

"Minerva?" Madam Hooch's voice was transported into the Transfiguration classroom she entered. "Minerva?" 

"Yes?" McGonagall answered from her desk, not looking up. 

"Dear, sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering, do you have anyone up to teaching my Flying class this morning? I'm sorry to ask, but I've got to go see my father, he's taken ill, and as you know my mother's gone. I wouldn't ask if there was no other alternative," Madam Hooch said with one breath. 

"Ermm...I'm sure I can find someone. I'll see to it," Professor McGonagall assured Madam Hooch. 

"Thank you, Minerva. I'm very sorry it's on such short notice." Madam Hooch said as she rushed down the hallway. 

"We'll do it," James volunteered. 

"We will?" Sirius, Remus and Peter echoed. 

"Absolutely not, Potter. I don't want twenty students dying on their first day here." Professor McGonagall grabbed a piece of parchment and began to study it, wondering if there was any student responsible enough to teach a class how to fly, especially if they had never been in the air before. 

"Aww, please? Come on, we won't kill anyone." James begged. 

"No." 

"Please, Professor?" 

"Potter...I'm warning you, don't test me." 

"But, we're all really excellent flyers, except for Peter of course..."

"HEY!"

"Sorry, Peter. We promise to be good and not get a single person hurt, please?" 

"No, Potter. Go sit down, and get out something to take notes. The rest of the class should be here soon." Professor McGonagall ordered, she was getting testy because, there was no one she would want to teach first years how to fly. "Maybe, Dumbledore would consent to do it?" 

"He's awfully busy...you can trust us, please?" James continued begging, even as the others had gone to the back of the classroom to prepare for class. 

"If I let you will you bloody leave me alone?" Professor McGonagall snapped. James stood taken a back for a moment. 

"Yes, I promise." 

"Fine, Potter. You, Black and Lupin may go. Pettigrew you stay here, you need help in Transfiguration, those three can handle to take a little time off. Now, if any one of those students is hurt...I will be personally expelling you, do you comprehend?" Professor McGonagall announced to the classroom containing only her and the boys. 

"Yes!" James jumped in the air. Sirius and Remus cast him worried looks, and Peter an envious one. Then, Sirius and Remus joined him as they walked out the door. 

"Why don't I ever get to do anything?" Peter grumbled. 

-

"Where's the teacher?" Ashley looked around. All the students, from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, were there. 

"I don't know, maybe she's sick." Jo suggested, flopping down on the grass. 

"That's horrid, Jo." Lily sat down beside her. 

"No, I don't mean it in a bad way. I mean, maybe she went to the infirmary and she'll be out in a second," Jo explained. Ashley looked around one more time then joined the other two on the grass. 

"Well, I say if she isn't here soon, we go and make our own fun," Ashley smiled. 

"My kind of girl," a voice said from behind them. They, and the class, turned to see the three Gryffindor boys from this morning. Sirius Black standing in-between, James Potter and Remus Lupin.

"Are you by chance stalking us?" Jo asked, heavy on the sarcasm.

"No, we'd never do that. We came to teach your class." Sirius explained.

"What?" All three girls said at once. "Your joking, right?" Jo continued. 

"Not at all," Sirius said as he and the other three walked towards the center of the crowd, leaving behind three very confused girls. 

"Madam Hooch, she's your regular teacher, has been called somewhere else for today. We however, get to teach your class today. Now, will you all grab a broom?" James asked, his voice was magnified as he talked. 

"Well girls, let's try and survive." Jo joked as they joined the rest of the class around a pile of brooms. 

"Not funny, Jo." Lily said nervously. 

"I wasn't joking," Jo smiled, and nudged Lily in the side. This didn't help much, Lily looked rather green, matching her eyes. They each grabbed rooms, and walked slowly over to where the other students were standing. 

"All right, this is how you lift off." James kicked his feet off the ground, as did Sirius and Remus. They rose steadily, and stopped at about ten feet in the air. "Come on, kick your legs a little and get up here." 

"Here goes nothing," Jo muttered as she and the rest of the class did this. Lily, however, had her feet firmly planted on the ground. When Jo and Ashley were about five feet in the air they noticed Lily wasn't with them. "Lily? Come on." 

"I don't like heights." Lily clamped her broom. 

"Evans! Get up here!" Sirius called. Lily glared at him. 

"She doesn't like heights, Black!" Jo yelled at him. Lily felt her face turn red, and was sure she was blushing.

"Come on, it's not to bad." James flew over, well above her. 

"Sure, easy for you to say. I bet you don't have a problem with heights do you?" Lily asked him from her place on the ground. At the moment, no matter how embarrassed, she was she was not getting in the air. 

"No, heights have never been a problem for me." James admitted. 

"Come on, Lily. You can do it!" Ashley yelled from ten feet above Lily's head. 

"Your not helping me, Ashley!" Lily called back. 

"Ok, the ones who want to fly you can come over here with Remus and I. James, you can persuade Evans to get up here, since this was your idea." Sirius took control. The students who were up in the air, including Ashley and Jo, landed and walked to where Sirius and Remus had flown. James landed next to Lily. 

"Come on, Copper curls, it won't be too bad. If you fly now, you can fly more with your friends." James suggested, trying to make her want to fly. 

"I am not flying. I do not like heights. And, most importantly, I do not like you." Lily snarled. "And _never_ call me Copper curls, again!" 

"Sorry." James apologized.

"Good." Lily gripped her broom. 

"Just give it a try..." James prodded. 

"NO!" Lily nearly yelled. 

"If you don't, you'll never pass." James said. This seemed to have some effect, James thought, Lily looked a little nervous. 

"Well...I don't want to fail. I just...don't like the idea of falling." Lily confessed, looking a little calmer. 

"If that's your only problem I'll fly under you and catch you if you fall," James grinned. 

"And knowing you, and your friends, you'd probably drop me!" Lily regained some of her anger. 

"You just met us today," James tried to defend himself. 

"And you got us lost! And I already despise you!" Lily snapped. 

"I promise I won't let you fall. I'm doing this for you own good." James told her. 

"No. Never. Not me. Nope. Never gonna happen." Lily said. 

"Oh yeah...," in a quick movement James had Lily on the front of his broom. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kicked off. They were five feet in the air before Lily realized what was going on. 

"Let me down! Potter! I'm warning you!" Lily began to yell. Several of the students, not including Ashley and Jo who were arguing with Remus and Sirius, noticed the girls distress and began to take interest.

"See it's not so bad," James told her. "You didn't even know we were up here until you looked down."

"I want down, Potter! I mean on the ground." Lily glared at him, rather hard to do since she had to turn nearly turn completely around. In answer to her glare, James flew higher. 

"Your not going to fall, Lily. I am not going to let you fall," James said softly. By now the entire class, including Ashley, Jo, Sirius and Remus, were watching the two with interest. 

"LET ME DOWN, POTTER!" Lily screamed. James laughed, but he did go back to the ground. He let go of her and she jumped down. Ashley and Jo flew over, they were already experienced flyers. 

"Are you okay, Lily?" Jo asked as they landed beside her. 

"I'm fine, but if that boy comes near me again I am gonna kill him." Lily shot a glare full of hate at James. Jo and Ashley hoped off their brooms. 

"Look, Lily if you want when we have free periods we'll work with you on flying. Right, Jo?" Ashley asked. 

"If you want us to, Lily. I'll make sure you can out fly those three if you want to go that far." Jo too glared at the three boys who were now deep in conversation. 

"I just don't like heights. Why is that such a big deal for everyone?" Lily shot at them.

"Calm down, we weren't the ones who took you up on that broom." Jo tried making a joke. Needless to say, it fell flat. 

"Don't joke, Jo. Your no good at it," Ashley said. 

"How much longer must I endure this?" Lily asked them both. 

"No watch." They both chorused. 

"Hey, this is not a class you sit around in. You two on your brooms," Sirius flew over to them. 

"What about me?" Lily asked, as if daring him to tell her she had to get on a broom too. 

"Well, I'll leave it up to McGonagall. She'll deal with you when she hears about this. Now, you two come on. I have a class to teach," and with that he flew back over to the rest of the class. Ashley and Jo stood next to Lily for a moment before Jo spoke. 

"What do you think McGonagall's gonna do?" 

"I don't know. It's not my fault I don't like heights, is it?" Lily asked, her eyes pleading with them to say 'no'.

"Not at all," Ashley rubbed her shoulder. "I didn't like it up there the first time my dad took me. You get used to it, all of us at different speeds." 

"Are you all right, Lily?" Remus had flown over, and landed gracefully next to them. 

"I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine after being scared out of my life by that...that Potter!," Lily stammered. Remus, as did Ashley and Jo, looked like he was covering up a laugh. 

"He was trying to help." 

"What speed up my death?" Lily glared at him. This time Remus did laugh. 

"Close enough. Listen if you want I can find someone who can come and help you. It won't be easy what with your fear of heights, but it will help you." He leaned over. "I hate heights as well."And then he flew back over to James and Sirius. 

"You should at least see who this person is that will help you. I mean, it can't hurt can it?" Jo suggested, trying to sound cheery.

-

"Well, I thought teaching this class was going to be fun," James sighed as he and his friends watched the first years practice landing. 

"And it isn't?" Sirius asked amused. 

"Your not that one with little girls scratch marks up and down your poor arm." James pretended to rub the arm Lily had punctured with her nails. 

"James, when are you going to learn?" Remus looked disappointed. "She doesn't want to fly, taking her up there terrified the poor girl. You can't do that to people." 

"Your one to talk. Who are you going to get to give her lessons?" James looked at his friend curiously. 

"Well, I thought...maybe you." 

"What?" James and Sirius, who was now interested in the conversation, asked together. 

"You heard me. I swear sometimes your as daft as Peter." Remus joked. "Would you consent though? I mean, your practically ensured to get a spot on the Qudditch team this year." 

"No, I'm not. Garrison said and I quote 'You handle your broom very well, James. I don't know if you'll get a spot on the team, but you'll at least get reserve Chaser.' and reserve isn't really being on the team." James said simply, but both of his friends noticed the slight blush in his cheeks as he said it. 

"You know you'll make it, James. I say you should help the girl, looks like she needs it." Sirius said as he pointed to where Ashley and Jo were coaxing Lily onto her broom. 

"Poor girl, she needs to let go of her fear of heights." Remus said solemnly, though if you looked you could tell he was trying to hide a smile. 

"You were as scared in your first year, Remus. Sirius and I had to practically glue your bottom to the broom to get you on it," James joked.

"And now look at me. I love flying," Remus said. Neither of his friends knew how thankful he was to have them, and he hoped the would never find out. 

"I'll think about teaching, Evans. Only because you asked me too though." James sighed deeply and then flew over to give new directions to their class. 

"What do you think the odds are they'll get married?," Sirius punched Remus playfully in the arm as soon as James flew off. 

-

"I just don't want to get up in the air, thank you very much." Lily, who had made a vast improvement, she was now holding onto her broom, told her friends plainly. 

"Lily, if you don't try you'll never get it." Jo pointed out reluctantly. "Actually, I'm surprised those three don't have us over there now." Jo motioned towards where the rest of the class was. They were now slowly rising higher in the air. 

"I hope we never have a test on this," Lily said, very seriously. 

"Your lucky, class is almost over." Ashley grinned. "They're already packing up." She pointed to the field, where the class were dismounting their brooms and placing them back in a pile. 

"Evans! Quinn! Morgan!," Sirius called them over. They all, eagerly, picked up their brooms and walked over to the class. After laying their brooms in the pile they sat down on the grass to wait for further instructions, given by Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin. 

"Why are you so afraid of flying, Mud-blood?" The girl from this morning sneered at Lily when they sat down. 

"Leave her alone," Jo shot her a warning glance. 

"Are you going to stop me?" The girl shot back, with a glare. 

"Yes," Jo nodded, her voice cold as ice. The girl, no matter what sense of pride she had, stopped then. 

"Good work today. You can all go. Evans, Morgan, Quinn you stay here." Sirius waved them all away. 

"See you later, Mud-blood." The girl called as she and her friend followed the rest of the class. 

"Do you need us for something?" Ashley asked, she really wanted to go. 

"Yes, actually. You three put the brooms away. We'll wait here, and I promise this time give you correct directions to class." Sirius smiled. 

"Come on," Jo started to gather the brooms. "Where do we put them?"

"In that storage closet over there," Sirius pointed to what looked like a rickety shack. Jo, Ashley and Lily, loaded with the brooms, took them over. Jo put hers down and tried to open the door. 

"Very funny, where are the keys?" She called over to where the boys were. 

"Are you a witch or not?" Sirius called back laughing. 

"Alright, here goes nothing. _Alohomora!_" She tapped her wand on the lock. It clicked, and the door opened. 

"How did you know that?" Lily asked, amazed. 

"I have brothers," Jo grinned wickedly as she looked back and saw Sirius's stunned face. The girls put the brooms inside the shack and then walked back over to the boys. 

"You promised to give us correct directions, _remember_?" Lily asked when they approached. 

"And we shall, Evans. What's your next class?" Remus asked them. Ashley dug into a pocket and pulled out a rumpled schedule. 

"History of Magic with Professor Binns."

"Come on," Sirius said. The boys walked ahead of them, talking amongst themselves. After going down several corridors, through several secret passages (unbeknownst to the girls, who had no idea they weren't supposed to be in half of the secret passages they were in). Finally, they stopped outside a small classroom on one of the top floors. "Enter. And next time you may want to bring a pillow."

"And for once, Sirius is serious." Remus told them. "Well, have fun and we'll see you later." 

"Bye, Remus." The girls nodded and then walked inside their classroom. 

-

"Their kind of cute when you don't picture them as bratty little girls," Sirius said as soon as he was sure the three girls were out of ear shot. 

"They're not bad, they remind me of us when we were in first year." Remus added.

"Impossible," muttered James as they walked down to Charms. 

-

"They are so annoying!" Lily told Jo and Ashley the moment they sat down in History Of Magic. 

"Remus seems nice," Ashley sighed. "But, he's friends with _them_."

"I think you have a crush, Ashley." Jo smiled widely. 

"I told you to stop joking, your no good at it." Ashley sounded as though the comment had not affected her. 

"They're not that bad, just like my brothers." Jo took out some parchment and her quills from her bag. 

"Wonder where...," Ashley consulted her list, "Professor Binns is?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth a transparent ghost flew out of the blackboard. Several female students shrieked, and several male students shuddered. 

"Welcome class, now please prepare to take some notes." The ghost told them. The girls shared an identical look all three thinking, so they didn't lie to us this time. They spent the rest of the class writing down notes on Emeric the Evil, Uric the Oddball, Egor the Unbearable ("More like _he's_ unbearable," Jo whispered to the two when he got on this subject), and several other goblins with weird names. 

-

James, Sirius and Remus walked into the Charms classroom and took their normal seats in the back with Peter.

"How did it go?" Peter sounded interested. 

"Fine," They all mumbled. They took out the parchment and quills they might need and put their bags on the floor. A few seconds later, short and tiny Professor Flitwick, came strolling in. He walked over to the pile of books on the floor and sat on top of them. He unrolled a long piece of parchment and began to read off roll. 

"Abbott, Jane?" He called and a girl sitting in front of the boys raised her hand. "Black, Sirius?"

"I'm alive and kicking, Professor Flitwick." Sirius called. There were titters from the class. 

"Funny, Mr. Black." and he continued to call their names, several people said 'here' or raised their hands, but James called 'Hey, Professor Flitwick,' Remus said 'Pleasure to be back, Professor Flitwick,' and Peter trying to imitate them squeaked, 'Reporting for duty.' Professor Flitwick gave them curt nods, but chose not to acknowledge their attempts to be funny. "Today we'll be working on..." and the boys spent the rest of the period working on the Shrinking Spell. 

-

"You were right, History of Magic was boring." Jo yelled to the three Gryffindors and their other limb (Pettigrew) when they walked into the common room after Charms. 

"Told you," Remus called back as they walked up to their dormitories. 

"Where's your brother, Jo?" Ashley asked, putting down her book (_ A History of Magic, _by Bathilda Bagshot). "Doing these essays are horrid, do you think he'd help us?" 

"He might, but he's in Ravenclaw. I could go visit him." Jo thought a moment. "Except I remember him saying, 'Don't talk to me when we get to Hogwarts. I don't want you tagging along, it's embarrassing.' So, I don't think I'll visit him anytime soon."

"We could ask...," Ashley started, but Lily cut her off. 

"Don't even think about it. We will not ask James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin or their other little friend for any help."

"She's right, Ashley. They'd probably give us the wrong answers on purpose," Jo nodded in agreement with Lily. 

"Your right, hey how long until dinner?" Ashley asked on a happier note. 

"Half an hour," Jo looked at the clock on the wall. "We better finish this wonderful essay...on...what's it on again?"

"All the goblins we learned about today," Ashley grinned as she held up two piece of rolls of parchment. "I think I'm nearly done." 

"Lily, how many pieces of parchment do we have to have?" Jo asked. 

"One and a half," Lily answered. 

"And your only almost done?" Jo asked sarcastically to Ashley.

"Well, I'm not done yet. Seriously, once you write it's easy. If you will, it's like flying a broomstick...a little scary at first, but then it's easy!" Ashley clapped her hands together, perkily. 

"I think you need to be sent to St. Mungo's...really," Jo shook her head. 

-

"We should go see McGonagall about our detention. I mean, we missed her whole class." James flopped down on his bed. 

"She said she'll talk to all of us at dinner, and we'll serve our detentions tonight." Peter perked up from his Transfiguration homework (Describe in detail why Transfiguration is one of the most dangerous forms of magic you may encounter). 

"Great, I'm already sleepy, this is going to be one long night." Sirius lay down on his bed, looking as if he was going to fall asleep. 

"So, what did you three do this morning when you substituted for Madam Hooch?" Peter asked, intrigued. 

"Nothing, really." Remus sighed, as he to fell onto his soft bed. 

"Well in Transfiguration we...," Peter started, but James cut him off. 

"That's my favorite subject Peter. Don't spoil it." 

"Sorry, James." Peter sighed, looking as if he had let down his friend. 

"It's not your fault, Peter. Don't be sorry either."

"I've got to use to loo, be right back." Peter got up and walked out of the dormitories. 

"Why does he always say sorry to us?" James muttered. 

"I don't know," Remus and Sirius said. 

"Hey, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up in time for dinner?" Sirius yawned. 

"Is all you do sleep and eat?" Remus asked. 

"No," Sirius said from his pillow. 

"Sometimes I wonder..." Remus started. 

"Besides that I cause mischief, annoy first years and anyone older then me..." Sirius started ticking off things he did. 

"And annoy your friends," James added.

"Hey! Oh, and I can fly pretty well too. Did I mention annoying my parents as well?" Sirius laughed. 

"One day...your either going to grow up to be a comedian or your going to end up in St. Mungos," James sighed.

"No, he'll be in Azkaban," Remus smiled.

"It's nice to know what your friends really think of you," Sirius said. "Now, I can't sleep. How much longer until dinner?" 

"You and your stomach. Could you go at least five minutes without saying 'I'm hungry'?" James asked, jokingly. 

"Yeah. I can say 'I'm famished', 'I feel a little hungry',...do you need me to name more?" Sirius joked. 

"No, and you have about twenty minutes to wait." James told him as he consulted his watch. 

"Let's go do something," Sirius suggested, his grin widening. 

"Uh-oh...," Remus and James chorused.

-

"So, did Edgar the Unbelieving become a leader in the North side of the Goblin Rebellion? Or did he stay with Egor on the South side?" Jo asked, scratching her head with her finger. 

"He stayed with Egor for a few months, then he joined the Northern goblins because, he felt their needs would be easier to attain." Ashley explained. Jo and Lily both shot her worried glances. "I can't help it if I have a photographic memory." 

"You do?" 

"No, I just pay attention."

"Hello girls," Sirius's sing-song voice said. Jo looked up to see him leaning on the back of her chair. 

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" Jo asked. 

"No, why?" Sirius asked, confused. 

"Because, I'd be willing to bet twenty galleons that you were a vaulter in another life." Jo replied smartly. Everyone stifled laughs, including Sirius. "Now, what do you want?" 

"Just to see how you liked your first day of classes," Sirius sat down next to them. Remus and James followed, however, much slower. 

"Well, considering the fact you ruined Flying Class for all of us, you know how that went. History of Magic could have been better," Lily sighed as she put away her finished essay. "Ashley, you were right once you start it's easy." 

"Told you." 

"Don't you want to know how our day went?" Sirius asked. 

"No," The girls answered together. 

"They've got you there, Sirius." Remus smiled. 

"I wonder what our detentions going to be tonight," James said aloud. 

"Who cares? I just want to get it over with, then come up to the nice soft bed and get some rest." Jo sighed, leaning back into her chair. 

"I hope we end up in the Forbidden Forest. That way we can see all the animals, and who knows maybe this time we'll get close enough to touch a unicorn." Sirius grinned. 

"What unicorn in it's right mind would let you touch it?" Lily asked. Remus and James almost subsided with laughter. 

"Besides, everyone knows that unicorns prefer girls," Ashley explained. 

"So, in Sirius's case you can see where they'd make the mistake." Jo grabbed a lock of Sirius's long hair and twirled it around her finger. 

"Funny you three," Sirius said, grumpily. However, he looked as though he was trying to hide a smile. 

"James!" a voice called. The girls peered around their armchairs, and the guys looked to see who had called James. A tall boy with red hair was hurrying over to the group. 

"Arthur, hello." James nodded friendly to the boy. "What's up?" 

"Garrison said that he wants to see you as soon as your available to talk to him about Qudditch this year. Word is he wants you to be Chaser, since Bell left." Arthur spoke very quickly. 

"Thanks, Arthur." James's face showed a smile a mile wide. 

"No problem. Hello all, bye now." He called to them all as he walked back to a short, plump girl and they began talking. 

"Who was that?" Ashley asked peering over her armchair. 

"Arthur Weasley, and he has a girlfriend in case your wondering. Her name is Molly," James told them. 

"I wasn't wondering," Ashley blushed.

"I wonder what's taking Peter so long," Remus looked at the clock, a worried expression creasing his brow. 

"It's not like he hasn't gotten himself lost in the castle before," Sirius smiled. 

-

"PETTIGREW!" A voice called from the corridor just as Peter was about to make the turn leading him back to Gryffindor tower. Peter whirled around, a hard thing to do with his bulk and faced Lucius Malfoy, flanked by his stooges Charles Crabbe and Lewis Goyle. 

"What do you want Lucius?" Peter said, his voice shaking with fright. 

"What's the password to Gryffindor Tower?" Lucius asked, sweetly. 

"Why would I tell you, Malfoy?" Peter spat back, bravely. It was one thing to attempt to stand up to Lucius Malfoy, who was more then two years older then Peter, but to actually stand up to him was a miracle. I wish James, Remus and Sirius could see this, Peter thought. 

"Do Crabbe and Goyle have to convince you?" Lucius cast a sidelong glance at Crabbe and Goyle, who were both getting their fists ready. 

"Lucius! Leave him alone!" To Peter's relief a voice called down the hall. 

"Are you going to make me do it?" Lucius challenged. Peter looked down the hall to see a short girl with her wand out.

"Your stooges may be able to beat me into a pulp, but you and I both know they'll never get here before I curse them." The girl spat back, shaking her wand in a threatening way. 

"Come on. We'll get you later, Pettigrew." Lucius said icily to Peter. The girl walked towards him, as the three disappeared back to the dungeons. 

"Are you all right?" The girl looked him over. She had now placed her wand back in her robe. 

"Yes, thank you. I could have handled them myself." Peter answered. 

"Sure you could have. I'm Caitlin, who are you?" The girl held her hand out. 

"Peter Pettigrew." He shook it. 

"What house? I haven't seen you around, have I?" Caitlin asking, squinting trying to picture him. 

"Gryffindor, you?" Peter asked. 

"Ravenclaw. That may explain why I haven't seen you. I'm in third year," She smiled. 

"I'm a second, and I guess that does explain a bit." He smiled back. He couldn't help, but notice how he blonde hair shone lightly with the glow from the torches lining the hallway, and how her blue eyes sparkled when she smiled. 

"Well, see you around Peter." She waved and began to walk away. 

"Bye, Caitlin." He called, and watched her disappear down the marble staircase. He had a biting urge to go after her, but he found himself walking back up to the Gryffindor common room. 

-

"There he is!" Sirius called upon Peter entering the common room. "Where have you been?" 

"Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe wanted the password to the tower. When I wouldn't give it to them, Lucius was going to make..." Peter started. 

"We'll get them back, Peter." Sirius had a malicious look in his eyes, just hearing those names seemed to upset him. 

"Don't worry, they didn't touch me. This girl," he paused remembering how shiny her hair was, and how bright her eyes shone, "Caitlin made them stop. She's really...," he stopped himself, "Nice."

"What house?" Remus asked, intrigued.

"Ravenclaw." Peter answered. 

"I've heard of her, I think. She's supposed to be a really good Keeper." James said, sounding amazed. "Caitlin Reed, right?" 

"I don't know, she didn't give me a last name." Peter told James. 

"Oh, time for dinner." Sirius jumped up. 

"Hey, do you girls still need to figure out how to get to The Great Hall?" Remus asked, joking. He got three punches in his arm from the effort. 

"We'll follow you," Jo smiled. 

"Then, don't talk to us we don't want your first year stupidity leaking onto us," Sirius grinned. 

"You don't need any more stupidity, Black." Jo grinned back. Sirius in turn stuck his tongue out at Jo, who returned the gesture. 

"Come on," James grabbed Sirius and pulled him up to the front with the rest of the guys. "Be careful you three, don't get lost." He shot a smile back at them. 

"Are we almost there? I'm so hungry," Ashley rubbed her stomach. 

"You are just like Sirius. It's all about food," Remus rolled his eyes. 

"So?" Sirius and Ashley said at the same time. 

"Yes, Ashley we're almost there." Remus chose to ignore their questions. 

"Good. I'm hungry," For the second time that night Ashley and Sirius's voice echoed down the hall. 

"Will you two stop that?" Lily asked, smiling. 

"Now, remember if you three ever get lost take this stairway and you'll find your way to the Great Hall, and eventually you'll be able to find everything from the Great Hall." Remus explained as they reached a marble staircase. 

"Let's slide down," Sirius suggested, his face full of glee. 

"Great idea, Sirius." James and Remus raced over to the banisters. 

"I think I'll walk," Jo explained and she began to walk down the stairs. 

"Me too," Ashley agreed and followed her. 

"Me three," Lily too followed the two girls. 

"I'll wait for you three at the bottom," Peter sighed and walked down, reluctantly after the girls. 

"Ready?" Sirius asked his friends, a mischievous grin plastered on his face. 

"Ready," James and Remus smiled back. "One-Two-Three," And they slide down the banister. They reached the bottom before everyone else, and waited on the banister until the other four joined them. 

"You don't know what your missing," Sirius exclaimed once the four reached the bottom step.

"Potter! Black! Lupin! What do you three think your doing?" Everyone whirled around to see Professor McGonagall standing there, hands on her hips and looking very cross. "To think I trusted you three to teach a class...what is this world coming to?" 

"Sorry, Professor." 

"Apology accepted. You'll be doing your time tonight." Professor McGonagall relaxed a bit. "Filch told me of a classroom in desperate need of a dusting, you'll be cleaning it. And I mean, until it shines. Now, inside. As soon as dinners over, I want you to report to my classroom." 

"All right, Professor." And they walked into the noisy Great Hall. Professor McGonagall took her seat at the Staff table, while the seven children walked to their seats at the Gryffindor table. The boys sat on one side, and the girls on the other (not by choice, but their were no other seats). 

"Look, they have Yorkshire Pudding!" Ashley squealed with delight. 

"Calm down, it's just pudding." Jo cast a worried glance at Ashley. "It does look excellent though." 

"Food," Sirius said as he began to fill his plate. 

"What do you think Lily, Ashley and Sirius both belong in St. Mungos?" Jo rolled her eyes. 

"What's St. Mungos?" Lily asked, highly confused. 

"My brother said you muggles, call it an insane asylum." Jo shrugged her shoulders. 

"Ohh...well, they certainly belong together." Lily grinned. 

"Yes, they do." James and Remus joined the conversation. 

"I take it you're a muggle born, then?" James added. 

"Yes, I think." Lily crossed her eyes. 

"You mean, she's a mud-blood!" The girl from this morning, and their dormitory called. 

"You know, that might actually insult me if I knew what you were talking about," Lily glared at her. 

"Stupid, that's what you all are. All you mud-bloods, are just stupid." The girl sneered. By now they had most of the Gryffindor tables attention, even Sirius and Ashley were ignoring their food to watch. 

"Leave her alone," Jo told the girl, in an icy voice. 

"Do you want to decide this in a wizard duel?" The girl asked her, shooting her own dangerous look back at them. 

"I wish we could, but what are you going to do? Sprinkle me with sparkles?" Jo grinned. Several people chortled in their goblets, or just laughed. The girl looked insulted. "What's the matter? Can't you even do that? I bet Lily can do better then you...and she's from a muggle family." 

"Your just scared." The girl attempted a comeback. 

"Yeah, I'm really shaking in my boots." Jo smiled, sweetly. 

"Then let's have a wizard's duel," The girl challenged again. 

"They have detention tonight," Peter offered. The girls smile widened. 

"Who said it had to be tonight? I want to make it fair on the mud-blood, and her defender. Give them some time to practice a few..._curses_." The girl spat the word out, and several people shifted uncomfortably in their seats. 

"Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it." Jo glared, a look of pure loathing on her face, at the girl. "And in your case, you might want to expect it."

"Now, who's the one shaking in her boots?" The girl asked, a thin smile tracing her lips. "Come on, Catherine. Let's go somewhere, with less...filth." She got up, not bothering to finish her dinner. He took her friend, Catherine, a moment to register what her friend had said then she to got up, and together they walked out of the Great Hall.

"How come she's not in Slytherin?" Ashley asked.

"Her older brother, and twin sister are. No one knows why she got put in Gryffindor...it's a shame to Gryffindor's everywhere." One of the older students explained. 

"I bet Godric Gryffindor himself would roll over in his grave if he knew," Another explained. "For a first year you showed real maturity, if you need any help finding those curses we'll all be glad to help you."

"Yeah," from several other students.

"Thanks," Jo blushed. "Is she really related to Slytherins?" 

"Yeah, guess who her older brother is?" The boy from that evening, Arthur Weasley said. 

"Who?" Ashley, Jo and Lily asked.

"Lucius Malfoy is her brother, and her sisters name is Missy Malfoy. Missy's nickname is Stormy because, she's got a temper that one." The girl, Arthur had left to talk to told them. "I'm Molly by the way."

"What year are they? Hi, Molly." Jo asked, intrigued. "My dad was talking about someone named Malfoy the other day." 

"Lucius is in seventh, and Missy's in third. What's your father's name?" One of the other Gryffindors asked. "I'm Thomas."

"Paul Quinn, my mother's name is Debra." Jo answered. 

"Isn't he one of the top people in the Ministry of Magic?" Arthur sounded interested. 

"Don't mind, Arthur. Interested in the Ministry, he is." A girl with a thick Irish accent said. 

"I can't help it, Amenia." Arthur sighed. "Isn't he though?" 

"He works for them, not one of the top people." Jo took some more pumpkin juice. 

"Oh, well the Malfoy's are more interested in the dark arts. If you ask me, it must have been a shock to the entire Malfoy family when their youngest daughter was put in Gryffindor. What I would give to see the look on their faces." Amenia sighed, long fully. Several other Gryffindors laughed. 

"What did you guys get for detention tonight?" Molly asked, smiling. 

"How did you know we got detention, Molly?" Lily questioned. 

"Everyone knows it. When those four get a detention, it's hard not to notice. And we all heard three first years gave it to them, though it was probably their fault to begin with." Molly laughed. 

"I plead guilty," Sirius grinned. 

"You didn't have to plead, we knew you were guilty." Ashley rolled her eyes. "So, how much longer till' we actually have to go to this detention?" 

"You have about five minutes, what do you have to do?" Arthur looked at his watch. 

"Dust an old classroom, we'll use magic." Sirius said, as if it was no skin off his back. 

"McGonagall never lets anyone use magic when they have a detention, Sirius. You should know that better then anyone what with all the detentions you've had." Amenia looked unbelieving.

"She's never going to know," Sirius shook his head. "Besides what McGonagall doesn't know won't hurt her." 

"And what won't I know, Black?" Professor McGonagall was standing right behind him. After a moment's pause Sirius spoke. 

"How wonderful you look in that burgundy robe?"

"Funny, Black. Come on all of you who have detention, we don't want to keep Filch waiting." They waved good-bye to the rest of the Gryffindors and disappeared with McGonagall.

-

"There is to be no magic, I will need you wands now." Professor McGonagall told them once she had them inside the classroom. One look at it, and all seven students knew they were in for a long night. They each, Sirius was most reluctant, handed over their wands. "Filch will be back for you around one o'clock in the morning. If it's not clean, then he'll be back at two o'clock, and so on and so fourth. Now, do you all understand you are not to leave this room?" She spoke, looking directly at Sirius and James. "In that case, I will be putting a magic lock on it, you won't be able to open it. Have fun, and maybe it will teach you not to get detention again." She disappeared out the door, and return a moment later with seven scrub rags and with Jo's wand she conjured three buckets of water. "They'll keep refilling until your done." And this time she was gone. 

"Might as well get this over with," Ashley sighed heavily. She grabbed a rag, dunked it in some water and started on the wall. 

"Hmm...this sure isn't how I pictured spending my second night at Hogwarts," Jo murmured as she grabbed a rag, dunked it in water, and climbed up on a dusty step ladder to clean the windows. 

"Me either," Lily grumbled as she too grabbed and rag and started to scrub the desk in front of her. "Cleaning desks...sounds like something I'd have to do in my Primary School." 

"This really isn't fun," Sirius glared at the floor he was now scrubbing. "Really, really, not fun."

"Yeah, well it's your fault." Jo, Ashley and Lily shot back at him. 

"I didn't think _we'd_ get detention for it!" Sirius chucked the rag into the water bucket, to pick it up again, slinging water all over the floor. 

"It's nice to know you care," Jo started to really scrub a windowpane. 

"I do. I want you to win the Wizard's Duel as much as anyone else in Gryffindor," he looked at her back. If she had turned around she would have seen his tongue was sticking out. 

"I thought she was kidding," Lily started on another desk.

"She was serious, all the Malfoy's are." James said as he started on a desk, near the one Lily was working on. 

"The only thing I would know how to do to her is the Jelly-Legs Jinx, my brother taught me how." Jo jumped down to get some more water. "Hey, how about two people work on the desks, three people work on the floor and two people work on windows. That way we always have a bucket near us. It'll go faster."

"Okay...I call windows," Sirius jumped up. Jo groaned, as he climbed on a chair beside her. 

"Are you doing this to torture me?" She tossed her rag in the bucket, jumped down and moved her chair over to the next window. 

"Yes," Sirius grinned. 

"Well, you two can keep working on the desks," Remus said, indicating James and Lily. "Peter, Ashley and I will take the floor." 

"Why do we listen to Sirius, especially when we know it'll get us detention?" James asked as he lugged a bucket over to where he and Lily would be working. 

"The same reason we listen to you, James. It's not like we'd have anything better to do." Remus dunked his rag, and continued scrubbing the floor. 

"Just out of curiosity how many detentions have you guys had?" Ashley asked. 

"Ever hear of the phrase curiosity killed the cat?" Sirius asked, not looking back from the windows.

"Yeah, is that a threat?" Ashley rolled her eyes. Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment.

"YES!" He grabbed his rag, dunked it, and while making sure it was really wet he threw it at Ashley. 

"Hey!" She shouted, and threw it back at him when it hit her. Jo cast a glance at Lily, both making a silent agreement. Jo jumped down, they grabbed the bucket Lily and James had been using and dunked it over James's head.

"What are you doing?" James yelled, water dripping down him.

"You looked like a drowned rat," Lily laughed. James then decided to chase them around the classroom, vowing revenge every step of the way. Sirius and Remus both glanced at Ashley, who was staring at James, Jo and Lily (Jo had just leapt over the teachers desk), both silently making an agreement dumped the water bucket on Ashley.

"Oh, your dead!" She grabbed her rag, and started chasing after them. 

"Come and get us, Morgan!" Sirius called, and she indeed chased them around the room. After a few seconds, James, Lily and Jo gave up their rivalry, to grab the last bucket and dump it on Peter. 

"That wasn't fair!" He yelled, before he too got up to chase them. Sirius tackled Jo, James grabbed Lily and thrust her to the floor, Remus pulled Ashley to the floor, and they waited for Peter to grab the newly refilled buckets. 

"Ready?" Peter asked, grinning as he dumped the water on all three of the girls. They, even though soaking wet, couldn't help but laugh when they saw their reflections in one of the old silver cauldrons. 

"Just remember it took all four of you to beat the three of us," Jo grinned as they finally got back to work. 

"We could get each of you on our own," Sirius winked at her. 

"As I was saying earlier, St. Mungos's looks like the best place for you. That or, Azkaban." She started to scrub her windows again, blushing and hoping no one saw. 

-

"Your prime evil, Potter." Lily joked as they started to scrub the desks again. 

"Why thank you, Evans." James bowed. 

"Maybe Jo should have said you belonged in St. Mungos." She laughed, and he just grinned oddly at her. 

-

"I'm all wet now, thank you very much." Ashley hit Remus playfully in the arm as they went back to scrubbing the floor. 

"Your welcome, very much." Remus grinned, and pretended she hurt his arm. 

"Let's just get this over with," Peter huffed. 

-

If anyone were to walk into the classroom at midnight, besides seeing the amazing difference in up-keep, would have seen a rather odd sight. Sirius's head was on Jo's stomach, Jo's arm over James's head, Lily's head on James's other arm, Remus curled up next to Ashley, and Peter on end. All seven students were laying, tangled over each other, and cloaks vaguely over them. Jo woke up, around twenty after midnight, and looked around her for a moment before realizing what happened. 

"That's funny," she murmured softly to herself and she very carefully moved away from the group. As soon as she was up, she walked over to the window on the far side of the room. She sat down on it's edge and looked out at the stars. After a few moment's she started to sing the lullaby that her mother always sang to her at night.

"Sleep my child and peace attend thee,

All through the night

Guardian angels God will send thee,

All through the night

Soft the drowsy hours are creeping

Hill and vale in slumber sleeping,

I my loving vigil keeping

All through the night."

"While the moon her watch is keeping

All through the night

While the weary world is sleeping

All through the night

O'er they spirit gently stealing

Visions of delight revealing

Breathes a pure and holy feeling

All through the night."

"Lo ve, to thee my thoughts are turning

All through the night

All for thee my heart is yearning,

All through the night.

Though sad fate our lives may sever

Parting will not last forever,

There's a hope that leaves me never,

All through the night."

She smiled, her mother always sang that when she was having trouble getting to sleep. She looked back over at the group sprawled upon the floor, however unlikely their friendship seemed at first, now they might be friends for the entire time they were at this school. _Opposites must attract_, she thought to herself, laughing inwardly at the thought.

"You have a beautiful voice," someone said. She turned around and saw Sirius's eyes looking at her. She blushed, though it wasn't visible in the feeble light. "I mean, it. For once I'm being serious." 

"Thank you," she managed to muster after a few seconds. "My mother used to sing it to me when I couldn't get to sleep."

"Well, you have a really pretty voice." He said again. Jo took one last look at the stars, and walked back over to where she was lying before. She laid back down, next to Sirius and James. "Good-night, Quinn." Sirius rolled over. 

"Good-night, Black." She said before she yawned. And within seconds she was asleep again, her mother's lullaby echoing through her head.

-

Around two thirty in the morning, someone finally opened the door to the empty classroom. Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, and Filch stood there for a moment. A smile on Hagrid and McGonagall's lips, Filch looking rather disappointed. "I can't believe you forgot them, Argus." 

"I told you, Professor, Peeve's was running amok, how am I supposed to remember little detentions?" He asked. 

"Should I wake 'em up, Professor?" Hagrid asked, his eyes revealing he didn't really want to. 

"No, Hagrid. Let them sleep." Professor McGonagall smiled. "They did a remarkable job on this room."

"Humph," Filch snarled and left. Professor McGonagall and Hagrid stood there a moment, smiling at the youngsters. 

"Good-night then, Professor." Hagrid smiled. 

"Yes, good-night, Hagrid." Professor McGonagall smiled. "Oh, do you mind if I borrow your cloak?" He took it off and handed it to her, with a flick of her wand the cloak grew into a very large blanket, she draped it over her students, and then she and Hagrid left.

*

End Note:

Did you like it? Please, say you did...make me feel good (actually, give your honest opinion.)

Just so you know, this has nothing (nada, zip, zilch, zero, cero, get the picture?) to do with Diverse Destines. I was just bored, and Michelle wasn't here and I wasn't inspired (those who know me know why) to write...then this lovely idea popped into my head, and I figured why not? This will probably be written more often then DD (cuz that's a joint fiction and we have to think about stuff, oh and Michelle got herself grounded). Umm, do be kind and review...please? Also, if you don't have anything nice to say please don't because I am kind of proud this piece (does a happy little victory dance for herself). Now, please bear with me because, my author's note will be rather long considering I have a lot of people to thank (....yes, I have friends contrary to popular belief.....). Oh and if you want, skim through this little authors note/thanks, because I don't think you care about my "few" friends. 

Caitlin- You've always been there for me even when we fight (haha), and even if I know these stories bore you to death you always at least pretend to listen to my ramblings, even when they are exceptionally long. Your one of my best friends and I seriously couldn't go through life without you, luv ya forever! (PS-you told me to write this "Cait is Great", but it should be Cait is a great friend...) I love you with all my heart (though I'm not that way, hey hey now!). 

Michelle- THANK YOU! From the bottom of my heart THANK YOU. You go above and beyond the call of friendship by listening to my poems and no matter how bad they suck give me criticism that sounds nice (I love you for it). Thank you for being there, listening to me talk, and everything you have to suffer for being my friend...luv you from the bottom of my heart, seriously. ("Bite me, and NOT LITERALLY!"), and you can always make me laugh and I'll treasure that forever!

Kalene- Thanks so much for telling me I'm a good writer, even when I don't agree the whole time. I really appreciate you reading my stories and giving me your opinion about them. I may not know you, but your always there for me. I love you lots!

Courtney- Your just awesome! I've known you for like a year and even if we've never met your someone I consider my best friends. You give me advice, I give you advice, and you tell me ways to convince a certain friend (*cough, LAURA, cough*) to stop doing...the whacky? Thanks for always being there...I love you lots!

Laura and Kym- Even if we never talk anymore, and no matter how much you both hate me and I don't agree with what your doing, I want to let you know you used to be there for me, and I will remember those days and treasure them. I know neither of you are reading this, but I want to let you know. Also, I don't hate you...I just don't agree with ANYTHING your doing. Do me a favor and grow up. 

Ginny :) I think I know how to speak a little British now (daft, is that a word?). Hey, thanks for posting DD for Michelle and me, and thanks for listening to my long emails and actually responding! Hehe.

Dublin- Love you lots. You inspired me to write my new fiction, and I'll keep up with the S/A/R/L fic...haha! Love you, forever!

Mary, Corina, Alena, Tiara and anyone else I missed that has ever read my fictions- I LOVE YOU!

Thanks, and review. The little form things right here at the bottom, shouldn't be to hard to write either "good job", or my least favorite "that sucked", hey it's two words a maximum of fifteen letters, is it that hard? I think not.


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

Title: Field of Dreamers- Part Two

Subtitled: Rules are meant to be broken.

Authors Note: Well, here's the second part. I wrote most of this while I was at Disney World, so if some of the things don't match up (I didn't have the first part to read over from, and personally I don't care that much.) complain and I'll fix it. Ummm...yeah. This takes place two months (November) after the first one and might continue during their winter break, depends on how much farther I want to take this chapter. Things you may want to know....

1-Nellie backed down from the wizard's duel (one I didn't know how to write a good one, two they are in first year and there's nothing much they could do and three I felt like making her back down.) So, we'll just say she's chicken. 

2- MWPP=2nd year, LJA=1st year, Arthur-Molly-Amenia-=6th years. Garrison is in seventh year

.I 'm going to do something with Molly and Arthur later on (I hope that you guys like it enough for me to continue) and you'll see what it is then.

3-Garrison and Amenia used to date. (A lot of this chapters going to have to do with them, you'll see why later.)

5- You meet some new Ravenclaws this year who are friends with Caitlin. She's in third year by the way.

4-Umm...that's all. Oh, yeah you might need to know I love, adore, implore, can't do without, simply, madly, truly, deeply need reviews. Just kidding, review if you want...although if you don't your mean, and evil and need mental help....maybe that's just me. 

Disclaimer: Yada, Yada, Yada, I don't want to write one of these, but alight. Jo Quinn, Ashley Morgan, Caitlin Reed (though she is Cait the Great in real life is in my story by her own design.) And all her friend who happen to be mine too, Amenia, Nellie Malfoy, Missy Malfoy (Don't worry, they'll get what's coming to em'.) Garrison, and anyone else I've made up or make up is mine. Remus (I wish he was mine!), Sirius (really wish he was mine!), James (He's Lily's!), Peter (ha! He's going to get a girlfriend sooner or later. I know, I know...don't throw tomatoes!), Lily (well, I'm straight and can't think of anything to say...ummm.....yeah!) Albus, Minerva, Flitwick, any of the teachers (Minus Davidson), Snape and anyone else mentioned in the HP stories are J.K's...And I don't know what else to write. La, di, da, di, da.

*

"I think I need more sleep." Jo mumbled. 

"Don't we all?" Lily agreed. Ashley, who could sleep very little, was already sitting on her bed. 

"I swear you two are the laziest people I know." Ashley sighed. 

"Aren't they pathetic?" Nellie grinned. Jo, who wasn't in a good mood due to a Potions test, was about to say something rash. She, wisely, decided against it. The three girls were not to keen on Nellie or Catherine for that matter. Once Nellie backed out (saying she didn't want to hurt Jo.) from the wizards duel the three girls concluded that they should stay away from her. Unfortunately for them, they were in the same house.

"No, that's you. Nellie, spare us all the trouble and go away." Ashley grinned from her bed. 

"I'm leaving. Not because, of you. Well, partly but I don't want to be around you." Nellie scoffed and walked out, Catherine trailing behind. 

"That was a pleasant morning way to wake up," Lily yawned. 

"Ha. Come on, we've got that test today. Maybe the guys can give us some pointers." Jo jumped up. After the two of them dressed (Ashley already had.) they made their way down to the common room. Their friends from sixth year, Molly and Amenia, were waiting for them. 

"Did you three hear?" Molly jumped when she saw them. 

"No. Spill it, Molly."Ashley smiled. 

"Lucius Malfoy just asked Narcissa to marry him." Molly squealed. Jo, Ashley and Lily exchanged looks. 

"So?" Lily finally shrugged. 

"Narcissa and Lucius have been dating since third year, it's so romantic." Molly said, dreamily. "Even if they are Slytherins, and even if I hate Malfoy's it is." 

"Molly, your heads in the clouds. Did you by any chance drink a love potion?" Jo giggled. 

"Well, there was this time when she was madly in love with Cameron and she did make one, she just never used it." Amenia intervened. 

"Do you have any of it left?" Lily asked, green eyes shining. 

"No. I can make it for you if you want." Molly said and they started down to the Great Hall. 

"Actually, that's a good idea. Tonight, come to our room and I'll find an empty classroom we can use to make it. I have an idea." Lily grinned. All four of the other girls begged her to tell them, but she wouldn't. "You'll see." She kept saying. 

"See what?" Sirius interrupted her. 

"None of your business, Black." Lily shot back at him without looking over her shoulder. Sirius grinned.

"Hey Sirius?" Jo asked as the boys joined them walking down to the Great Hall. 

"Yeah, Quinn?" Sirius asked. 

"I had a good idea for a prank on the Slytherins. Lily gave me the idea yesterday." Jo smiled. 

"I'll make a mischief maker out of you, yet." Sirius slung his arm happily around her shoulder. "What is it?"

"You think I'm going to tell you?" Jo raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." Sirius told her. 

"Well, I won't." Jo offered. 

"Fine, Jo. I won't talk to you, then." Sirius crossed his arms, and walked as far away from Jo as he could without straying from the group. 

"Fine!" Jo yelled after him. 

"James, did you hear about Lucius and Narcissa?" Amenia changed the subject. After a week they learned that Jo and Sirius had really, really bad tempers and when they were at odds with one another it was a good idea to change the subject. 

"No, what happened?" James asked. "Did the famous couple break up?"

"No, sadly. They're marrying." Molly sighed. Arthur wrapped an arm around her (rather difficult because, she's about two heads shorter then him.) and kissed her sweetly. "I love you, Arthur." She whispered quietly, but everyone heard. 

"I love you, too Molly." Arthur blushed and kissed her again. 

"Oh, get a classroom!" Sirius ruined the whole sweet moment. Jo slapped him in the arm, Lily cursed him (a word I'd rather not repeat), Ashley told him a calm and collective voice 'You idiot.", Amenia threatened him, and Molly blushed furiously. 

"Not a bad idea," Arthur whispered so quietly only Molly could hear him. She in turn, blushed as red as Arthur's hair. 

"No more lovey, dovey stuff. It makes me sick," Sirius grimaced. "If I ever become Minister of Magic, I'm going to put a ban on love."

"Lucky for us, you'll never become Minister of Magic, so we won't have to worry, will we?" Jo sniggered. 

"I swear..." Sirius started. 

"What?" Jo challenged. Sirius and Jo's eyes locked, neither wanting to look away first. Everyone around them having seen this before backed away slightly. "What?" 

"Nothing..."Sirius kicked the ground. 

"That's what I thought." Jo smiled. Sirius looked back at her, his face smiling. _All is well in paradise, again_ Ashley thought. 

"Let's go I'm hungry." Remus added and they walked down the steps. 

"Oh, look there's the mail." Amenia said as they sat down, and the owls swooped in. A tawny owl dropped directly in front of Garrison. He grabbed the letter and the owl flew off in a hurry. 

"That's my Aunt Morgana's owl. I wonder why she'd be writing me." He opened the letter. The others were to wrapped up in their breakfasts to bother to read over his shoulder. After a few seconds someone finally registered the astonishment in his face.

"Garrison are you all right?" Amenia asked. 

"It's..." his face clouded over. "I have to go." And with that he clutched the letter and ran out of the Great Hall. 

"I'm going to go check on him." Amenia sighed and she ran after him. 

-

"GARRISON!" Amenia called. She saw him duck around a corridor, and in a flash she ran after him. "Garrison?" She cooed softly entering the classroom in which she saw his back retreat into. 

"Go away, Amenia." His voice was mellow. She saw him in the corner, a single tear dripping down his cheek. 

"What happened?" She asked. She sat down next to him, and he put his head in her lap. 

"Amenia, you know who Voldermort is right?" His voice was muffled by the billows of her robe. 

"Yes, why?" She brushed his hair. _I remember when I used to do this all the time,_ she thought, _of course we were dating then_. It took him a moment to collect himself. 

"He killed my parents, and my baby sister last night." He sat up, looking directly into her shimmering violet eyes. 

"Oh...I had no idea, Garrison. I'm so...sorry." She wrapped him in a hug. She, almost instantly, felt her shoulder wet. She just let him cry, not saying anything. _What would I say? Nothing could be worse then this. Nothing._

"Amenia?" He asked timidly after about five minutes.

"Yes?" 

"Why do people do these things?" He wanted to know. 

"Voldermort...he's evil. Garrison, he has no reason to kill. He just does. Nothing anyone could do to stop it. One day, someday, someone will cause his downfall. And on that day, we'll rejoice with the rest." She gave him the only answer she could think of. 

"Amenia he just got started. Already he's killed hundreds, and no one knows anything about him. Everyone thinks that he's going to go away...Amenia, I don't think he will." Garrison buried his head back on her shoulder. 

"Garrison, I know. I think hard times are ahead, but we'll get through them. I'll get you through them." She ran her hands through his hair, like she used to. 

"I love you, Amenia." Garrison brushed away tears. 

"I love you, too Garrison." She kissed his forehead. "Garrison, I'm sorry." 

"Amenia it's not your fault. But, I'm against him. When I graduate next year, I'll join the resistance to fight them." 

"I will, too." She lightly brushed away a tear. 

"This feels like old times." He sighed. 

"It does, though."

"I missed you," Garrison cupped her cheek. 

"I missed you, too." She rubbed her cheek against his hand. He kissed her, briefly. A kiss that held all of their old passion, and she kissed him back. After several seconds they pulled apart. 

"Amenia?" He asked as soon as they released their lips. 

"Garrison?" 

"I really do love you." He kissed her on the cheek. 

"I love you to, Garrison. We're friends, and we'll always be friends." She smiled.

"But, Amenia I don't love you like that. I love you, like for the rest of my life, love you." He smiled back. 

"Garrison..."

"I mean it. We better get back out there before they start searching. And knowing Sirius we'd never live it down. Come on," He pulled her up. 

"Are you sure your ok?" She asked astonished. 

"Yea," He lied. _Amenia, I'm not okay. I'll never, ever be ok. Someone just murdered my parents, and I hope you, my love, never have to feel that pain. I love you, and I'm glad I have you back_, he added to himself silently.

"Okay, good." She knew he was lying. _Why won't you admit your not okay? You've got a right not to be okay, I mean your parents just died. I'd still be sad_, she added silently. _I've dearly missed your kiss, _she thought,_ No don't think about that._

"Hey, we've got to get to class." Molly grabbed her hand. They both waved 'good-bye' to Garrison, and ran up the stairs to meet Arthur. As soon as they were out of Garrison's ear range, and before they reached Arthur's, Molly added. "And I want all the details." 

"Molly, now's not the time." Amenia told her as they ran up the steps. 

"Why?" Molly giggled. 

"Garrison's parents died, his sister too." Amenia silenced her giggle. 

"He seemed awfully happy about it. He was grinning like a maniac." Molly sounded oddly surprised. 

"I think he's trying to cover something up. I'll tell you more later." 

"Tell more what?" Arthur asked as they reached him. 

"Don't worry about it, Weasley." Amenia grinned. 

"All right. Come on, we'll be late." Arthur grabbed Molly's hand, who grabbed Amenia's hand and they ran to their classroom. Amenia felt bad about leaving Garrison, but what was she supposed to do? 

-

"Oi!" A voice called. Jo whirled around. She was doing an errand for Professor Flitwick. She saw Sirius standing outside a dungeon. 

"Hey, what's up?" She ran over. 

"Planting a dungbomb in the door to the Slytherin common room, it'll go off as soon as someone opens the door. And you?" He finished doing whatever he was doing and backed away from the door a proud look on his face. 

"I'm running an errand for Professor Flitwick, and I need to go give this to Professor Davidson . Why are you allowed out of your class? I'd figure they'd keep you locked in a straight jacket." Jo joked. 

"I had to use the loo, or that was my cover." Sirius stuck his tongue out at her. 

"Well, I'd better get this done or I'll get in trouble. Now, come on. I can walk you back to your class, and get this done and then get back up to mine." Jo returned the gesture. 

"Oh, all right. I've been gone twenty minutes, they must think I drowned." Sirius smiled. 

"I wouldn't be surprised with you." Jo smiled back. Sirius punched her, lightly, in the side. "Ouch! Hey, that hurt."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Sirius asked, his eyebrows arched. 

"You said it, not me." Jo smiled. Sirius was about to retaliate, but they had reached the Potions classroom, so he had to wait to later. 

"Mr. Black, twenty points from Gryffindor for your long journey. Miss Quinn, what are you doing here?"

"Professor Flitwick asked me to bring you this." She produced the note Professor Flitwick has intrusted her with. Sirius, who looked furious, sat down and grinned at her. 

"You can leave, Miss Quinn." He waved her away. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter waved good-bye, costing Gryffindor another twenty points. Jo smiled as she made her way back up to the Charms classroom. 

-

While Professor Davidson started talking about a new potion that they were going to try four Gryffindors became busy writing notes to one another. 

Sirius-

What's up with you and Jo? This morning I thought you were going to make a World War over something trivial and now your friends, again? I swear, they were right, you do belong in St. Mungo's. 

James

James-

Your funny, James. No seriously, hilarious. Jo and I fight all the time, she's like my baby sister. I do not belong in St. Mungo's and I completely resent that remark. 

Sirius

James and Sirius-

Stop passing notes between me. Davidson will kill us for sure, and this time I mean literally. I like my like too. Please stop. Pass them through Peter if you simply can't stop talking. 

Remus

Remus-

Sorry.

James and Sirius

"Potter? Black? Lupin?" Professor Davidson strode in front of them. "Passing notes?" 

"No, sir." They all answered. 

"Liars. Sixty points more from Gryffindor and detention for each of you tomorrow night." Professor Davidson smiled, pleased with himself, and then they went back to his desk. "Now, you are all to read pages 356, to 359 and tonight write three scrolls about the reading." 

"How can he find so many ways to take points from us?" Sirius whispered.

"We were passing notes." Remus sighed. "Thank goodness we have next period free." 

"Yeah. I need my beauty rest." Sirius said.

"You'd need a 100 years of beauty sleep, Sirius." James poked him with his quill. 

"Shut it, Potter." Sirius grinned.

-

"How long until class is over?" Jo grumbled.

"Why? Do you have to go to the bathroom?" Ashley continued writing her notes on the Marking Charm. 

"No, Ashley. I want to get started on our newest prank." Jo said. 

"If it's ours we should probably know what it is." Lily smiled. 

"I'll tell you when we get back to the common room." Jo told them.

"Well, that's all for today. You have no homework, so have fun. Bye." Professor Flitwick nodded. They rushed out of the class.

-

After everyone had rejoined in the common room they sat down to plan out the next prank. Jo, who had something in mind, went to explaining. 

"See, all we need is the password to the Slytherin tower." She tucked the "Super-Duper" Super Glue tube back into her pocket. "Sirius, think you can get it?"

"You shame me. Of course. Where's Amenia? I need her help." Sirius asked.

"I think she and Garrison went to talk out by the lake." Molly answered. "I think they might get back together."

"They compliment each other well enough," Ashley said. "I mean, I never saw them when they were going out, heck I didn't know they were ever going out, but they'd make a cute couple." 

"Yeah, they would." Jo and Lily agreed. 

"Emm...Jo? About this prank, we need the passwords, right?" Remus interrupted. 

"Yes, I told you that." Jo answered. 

"Sirius, I know you have your ways and all, but how are we going to get them?" Remus asked. 

"Remus, don't you worry your little head about it. I need Amenia...or Molly, if you weren't dating Arthur, you'd work. Where is that girl?" Sirius stretched in his chair. 

-

"Amenia, we'd better go back inside. They're probably wondering about us. Besides, I've got to get ready to announce try-out's for Qudditch tomorrow. Come on." Garrison gave a hand down to her and lifted her easily up. 

"I think I need to take a nap." Amenia clung to his shoulder as they walked back into the castle. 

"Does being around me tire you out that much?" Garrison asked, playing hurt. 

"Well,...no. I just need to sleep." Amenia told him. They walked up the stairs to the tower in silence, enjoying their time together. 

"THERE YOU ARE!" Sirius yelled as soon as they entered the common room. "Amenia, we need you for a prank. I need the Slytherin password." 

"I'm going to sleep, Sirius. The passwords same as last time you asked me, two days ago." Amenia shook her head. 

"Yeah, but I forgot. What if they changed it?" Sirius asked. 

"They didn't. Sirius, they may be smart in school, occasionally, but they're dumb when it comes to dealing with Gryffindors. The password should be 'Pureblooded pride'. Now, excuse me I'm going to sleep." Amenia sighed heavily, and then started to the steps. 

"Amenia don't forget! Tonight, sleep over in our dorm!" Jo cried. Amenia waved, and then walked up to her dormitory. 

"Can we come?" James grinned. This caused him to be whacked back four pillows (One from Lily, one from Jo, one from Ashley and one from Molly.) "Hey!" 

"Why are you guys having a 'sleep over'?" Sirius raised his eyes. 

"None of your business, Black. And seriously, this time I'm not telling you." Jo hit him. 

"What gives?" Sirius hit her back. 

"Oh, that's it. Your dead, Sirius!" She got up and they chased each other around the room with pillows, every few seconds one would get behind the other and then they'd switch. Soon, everyone else joined. Remus and James teaming up against Lily and Ashley, and Molly telling Arthur 'If you hit me, I'll hurt you.' and Arthur telling her 'Yes, Molly.' After a few minutes of the groups walloping each other with pillows viciously they sat down. Several students who were watching with interest returned to doing whatever their activity was, and several laughing. 

-

"One day, Frank, they'll all get married." Corina Robbins told her friend Frank Longbottom. 

"You'll marry me too, right?" Frank joked with her. "And we'll have a kid named Neville." 

"Oh shut up." She slapped him playfully on the arm. They resumed their studies.

-

"Ugh. Come on, Sirius, let's go do the prank." Lily got up. 

"Not until after I eat." Sirius smiled. 

"Always thinking of your stomach. Look at the logic, okay? Propersition: Slytherins, like normal Gryffindors, brush their teeth after eating, right?" 

"Not Snape. He never brushes his teeth." James grinned. Everyone chortled. 

"Well, maybe we'll get lucky and he will. Now, we can do this before dinner, and then when they get back... our prank shall have been played." Jo finished. 

"But, what if they don't? Besides I'd much rather see them come into the Great Hall in the morning with their teeth stuck together." Sirius asked. 

"We can't do it, tonight. Lily, Molly, Ashley and I have preordained plans." Jo answered. 

"Your forgetting your better halves. We can," Sirius slapped her shoulder. 

"Your most certainly not our better halves. And I want to do it." Jo slapped his shoulder back. 

"Fine." Sirius crossed his arms. Jo hugged him. 

"Don't be mad." She released. 

"I'm not." Sirius hugged her back, and quickly released. 

"Guys one problem. How are we going to get in unseen?" Ashley pointed out. "We've been in there when it's dark before, but it's day." She pointed to the window. Indeed, the sun was shining brightly. 

"James's Invisibility Cloak!" Everyone exclaimed. 

"Genius! I should have thought of that." Ashley said sarcastically. Sirius gave her a very dignified glance. "Except I did. How are we all going to fit under there?" 

"Good point." Lily rubbed her chin. James saw this and thought, _wow that's cute_. Then as an afterthought, _what am I saying?_

"Well, normally five us can fit under there. I mean, Lily you are tiny, and Ashley your really tiny." Sirius said.

"Are you calling me fat, Sirius?" Jo nearly yelled. 

"You wish," He grinned. Lily handed her a pillow and she whacked him with it. "Okay, okay. Jo, Lily and Ashley are tiny so they count as like one and a half people." 

"That's better." Jo crossed her arms. Sirius gave her the puppy dog face and she smiled, all forgiven. 

"We won't go." Molly offered. "I do enjoy the possibility of getting detention, but I've got to go get my books and everything for tonight." She kissed Arthur's cheek. "And I don't want you get detention, Arthur. So, you can study." 

"Yes, Molly." Arthur said. He knew she was kidding, but he did need to study for a test. 

"I've got to organize tomorrow's try-outs announcement and make a pamphlet and all that jazz." Garrison said. "So, I'm out." 

"I'll help you, and then study." Arthur added. "Come on." They raced up to Garrison's seventh year dormitory. 

"Well, one of us is out." Everyone looked around. 

"I have to study anyway." Peter, who in the back of his mind knew they would eventually tell him it was him, said. He waved goodbye, and walked to the second year boy's dorms. 

"Where's that cloak, Potter?" Lily smiled. 

"I'll be right back," James ran up the stairs.

-

"Be quiet!" Sirius commanded. They were on the corner, approaching the Slytherin common room. As they turned the corner they saw Filch cleaning the door to the dungeon common room from Sirius's dungbomb earlier. 

"Stupid kids. Always making trouble for me. Well, one day I'll teach them. Oh, how I miss the chains." Filch was saying. Soon the six Gryffindors realized that they couldn't get into the common room with Filch standing there. Thankfully, a Slytherin they didn't know came around the corner and the door swung open, nearly hitting Filch who cursed under his breath. The friends quickly got into the common room. 

"It looks a lot different in the light," Lily whispered. Everyone hushed her, but agreed. Very unlike their scarlet and gold filled common room, this one was filled with green and silver. Sirius pointed them towards the steps, and with carefully planed foot movements they soon found themselves in the Slytherin boys bathrooms. 

"Hand me the glue, Jo." Sirius took the tiny bottle. Together, they moved over to where everyone's toothpaste was stored. Slowly, Sirius poured half of the tube in. "We're going to need more." He whispered quietly. The girls smiled, produced several more of the bottles from the pockets of their robes. 

"Smart, eh?" Ashley smiled. Sirius took the bottles, as he James and Remus began to empty the bottles into the large vat of toothpaste. "Now we know to only brush our teeth from our own tubes." 

"You learn something new everyday," Lily agreed. 

"Shut up," Sirius mouthed. Then he turned back around to finish the task. If he didn't he would have seen the faces they were making behind his back. Soon, they finished. "Now, to the girls bathrooms." 

"I shouldn't have had that chunky mushroom soup at lunch." A voice echoed. Everyone gasped. Lewis Goyle popped into the bathroom. He had a copy of the Daily Prophet clutched in his right hand. He went over one of the stalls. "Oh, well door doesn't work." He sighed and Jo caught herself before she yelled something about 'tack'. The girls hid their faces against the boys (who were taller) chests, and the boys who were possibly more disgusted hid their eyes. After a few minutes Goyle flushed the toilet. "Much, much better." He walked out of the bathroom, smiling. 

"He didn't shut the stall! He didn't even wash his hands!" Jo whispered. 

"I'm emotionally scared for the rest of my life," Remus's face showed disgust. 

"He smells worse then a dungbomb. Let's get out of here before I pass out!" Sirius cried, holding his nose. As fast as they could go, without having the cloak slip off of them, they walked out of the bathroom. They walked down the steps, carefully avoiding some of the Slytherin talking on them stairs, and walked across the common room to the girl's bathrooms. 

"Come on," James motioned them inside. 

"Our turn." Jo grinned. She, Ashley and Lily took out some more bottles of Super glue and poured it into the Slytherin girls' supply of toothpaste. When they finished, Jo smiled. "And now for the pink hair dye." 

"What?" Sirius, James and Remus asked. 

"You taught us well," She and the girls produced three bottles of pink liquid. "Molly made it for us a week ago." 

"Good thinking," James sounded impressed. 

"It was Lily's idea," Ashley grinned. Lily blushed. They walked over to the bottles of Shampoo (not that the Slytherins use it, necessarily) and poured some into each bottle. After finishing, Jo grabbed a small bottle out of her robe. 

"And a bit of itching powder in the towels for luck," and she sprinkled it over the pile of fluffy towels laying on the shelf. 

"Brilliant!" Sirius beamed. 

"Is that it?" Remus asked, surprised. Everyone knew he was joking. 

"Actually, no." Lily smiled. She reached inside of her robe and brought out a small assortment of candy. "From your personal stash, Sirius. Acid Pops, Cockroach Clusters, and all the Every Flavor Beans we thought looked bad." 

"How do you know they'll eat them?" Sirius proposed. 

"This," Ashley took out a white note. 

Girls-

Enjoy the candy, new shampoo and wonderful new toothpaste. They were a generous gift of Mr. Malfoy's father, his company made them. Enjoy!

Professor Davidson

"Sounds to cheery. Unlike Davidson." Remus pointed out. "Let me see it." He took the paper and brought out his wand. "Better." Now it read...

If you do not want to disgrace your family, and your Slytherin heritage use the new toothpaste and shampoo. Eat the candy, it's from Mr. Malfoy's father. If I hear of it not being used, or thrown out you will be expelled. 

Professor Davidson

Ashley, Lily and Jo hugged him. "Brilliant!" They chorused. 

"Come on, we'd better go. It'll be dinner soon." Sirius whispered. 

"You and your stomach," Jo punched him lightly in the stomach. It made a noise. "Ep!" 

"Don't worry, it's just telling you 'I'm hungry.'" Sirius grinned. They set off quietly. Not knowing if Filch was still outside or not, they had to wait for Lucius Malfoy to stroll into the common room with a beautiful blonde (presumably Narcissa) on his arm. They snuck out, and Filch wasn't there. They quietly made their way back up to the Gryffindor common room and when they reached the portrait hole they took off the cloak. 

"That was good." Sirius said with an amused expression on his face. "I can't wait to see the look on their faces in the morning." 

"Me either." Everyone agreed. They walked back into the common room. 

"Yes!" Sirius exclaimed. 

"What?" Everyone asked. 

"It's almost time for dinner!" He smiled. Jo, Lily and Ashley groaned. 

"All you do is think about your stomach." Ashley threw her arms up. 

"And he eats twice the human amount and remains skinny. How do you do it Sirius?" Molly asked as she and Arthur walked over. 

"Well, racing James' during the holidays helps. And I make sure to exercise..." He went on. Molly handed Jo a pillow from behind her back and Jo whacked Sirius over the head. "Why does everyone keep hitting me?" 

"It's called 'Stupid hits' you get one every time you say or do something stupid." Jo explained. Sirius took the pillow and whacked her with it. "Hey! I didn't do anything stupid!" 

"Yes you did. You made up 'Stupid hits'. I'm going to have brain damage from you people." Sirius threw the pillow so it landed on the couch. 

"You don't need anymore brain damage. And just think...we're your friends, think what your enemies would do to you." Ashley smiled. 

"What enemies? I have no enemies! Everyone loves Sirius Black!" Sirius gave them a regal stare. 

"I don't." 

"Me either." 

"I agree with them." 

"Me too." 

"Me three."

"I do too." 

"I go with Molly on this." Arthur hugged Molly to him. 

"Fine. I'll leave, I can tell when I'm not wanted." Sirius wrinkled his nose and walked away. 

"We were kidding, Sirius!" Jo called after him. He didn't look back. Jo glanced at everyone, they glanced at her and smiled. Then they ran after Sirius and tackled him. "Are we forgiven?" Jo grinned. 

"Are you gonna get off me?" Sirius's voice was muffled under their bodies. 

"Maybe." 

"Yes, now get off your crushing my ribs." He grimaced. They got up, and James and Remus helped Sirius to his feet. "Remind me never to run away from you guys, I think you broke two of my ribs." 

"Men are such babies!" Jo, Molly, Ashley and Lily yelled. Half the common room turned to look at them, but quickly saw it was the 'gang' and went back to whatever they were doing. 

"Oh, shut up." All the guys said. Just then Peter rushed down the stairs. Well, in Jo's thought he sort of waddled.

"Is it time for dinner yet?" He asked. 

"Yeah. Come on Peter." And the group left. 

-

"You'll miss dinner, Garrison." Amenia chided him from her bed. 

"So will you." Garrison retorted. 

"And they'll wonder why we're both not there." Amenia added. 

"I suppose they will." Garrison nodded. 

"And they'll come up here, and see us in here, and get the wrong idea about us. Molly already thinks we're secretly engaged or something." Amenia sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs. 

"Well, I'll admit it's not a bad idea." Garrison sat down on the bed beside her. 

"It isn't?" Amenia asked timidly.

"No." Garrison smiled. Amenia started to rub his back. 

"You look tense." She massaged his neck. 

"I am." He relaxed. 

"We'd better get down there," She said again.

"We could." He said. 

"Don't you want to see the result of their pranks?" Amenia moved to his lower back. 

"Don't you?" He asked. 

"I suppose. Aren't you hungry?" She kept massaging. 

"Aren't you, Amenia?" He asked. 

"Will you give me a bloody straight answer?" She moved to his shoulders again and relived her tension.

"Maybe." He smiled. He pushed her hands away and kissed her. "Come on." 

"You've got to stop doing that. Someone will see it, and think we're dating again." She got up and smoothed the wrinkles out of her robe. 

"Aren't we?" Garrison opened the door for her. 

"You tell me," She sighed. Garrison, startled by her answer, said nothing. He paused awkwardly at the door, and then followed her down the stairs. They didn't talk, even when they reached the Great Hall, they didn't. 

"Hey, Amenia it's your favorite. Lemon Chicken," Sirius moved the plate filled with yellowish colored chicken to her. 

"Thanks, Sirius." She muttered, her voice soft. Molly gave her a quizzical look, Amenia swore sometimes Molly had ESP or was going to be a Seer because, Molly stopped looking and when Amenia looked up the next time Molly mouthed 'Talk to me about it later.' 

"Garrison, who do you think will try out for the Qudditch team this year?" James started conversation. 

"Me, You, Sirius and Remus should try, Amenia could, Molly if she liked to fly, Arthur, anyone?" Garrison moved around his mashed potatoes not eating. 

"Whoa...time warp, what happened to Mr. I'm Qudditch Captain?" James asked, flabbergasted. Garrison shrugged his shoulders. 

"Did you drink anything a Slytherin gave you?" Sirius questioned, his face serious. Jo giggled. "No, I'm serious." 

"I'm sure you are, Sirius." Jo nodded. 

"I am, Jo." Sirius smirked. "Did you?" 

"No, Sirius. Now I came down here to get a laugh out of the Slytherins how come nothings happening?" Garrison asked, pushing around his mashed potatoes and finally eating a little. 

"It won't happen until tomorrow. That is if all goes according to plan, and they take showers." James explained. 

"And knowing the Slytherins it may not happen for another month." Remus joked. 

"What were you saying about Slytherins?" Nellie glared. 

"Go away." Ashley commanded. 

"I'm in this house too, Morgan. Much to my disgust, but I am. Deal with my presence." Nellie spat as she sat down. Catherine, who was standing behind her, followed suite. 

"So, Molly and Amenia...where are we going tonight?" Jo asked, ignoring Nellie's presence completely.

"Well, your dorms?" Molly suggested. 

"They're going to be there," Jo indicated Nellie and Catherine. 

"No we won't, Quinn. We're doing something important, unlike you. We'll be busy, and you won't. Anyway, have your little 'sleep over', and don't mess up our room. And when you talk about us, use our names, we are not to be referred to as your inferiors...because, we are your superiors." Nellie didn't look down at them as she said this. 

"Fine," Ashley rolled her eyes. "Now, meet us there as soon as you have it." 

"What's _it_?" Arthur asked, suspicious.

"You'll find out soon enough, Arthur." Molly grinned. 

"Amenia, your still coming, right?" Jo directed her gaze at Amenia who was picking at her food and occasionally glancing up at Garrison. Garrison was doing much of the same, only he was being more obvious about it. 

"Yeah, sure." Amenia said offhandedly. Everyone, minus Garrison who was already looking at her, eyed her and then went back to other talk. James favorite subject being Qudditch, Sirius and Jo thinking of new pranks, Lily and Ashley talking about 'that ghastly potion they had to make in Potions', Molly and Arthur cuddling and talking about how much they loved each other, Remus lecturing Peter on his Transfiguration notes, and Amenia and Garrison sitting in silence staring up into each others eyes for brief instances, and then looking away. 

-

"Oh, Amenia...are you sure you love him?" Molly asked. Amenia had told her everything that she and Garrison had discussed that day, and her feelings about it, as soon as they got back from dinner. 

"Yeah...I really think I do, Molly." She smiled. "How many beazors do we need?" She asked throwing some of the other ingredients into her bag. 

"Seven." Molly handed her a jar filled with pickled pink slugs. 

"Right," Amenia picked seven beazors out of a container and put them in a bag and stuck that in her bag. 

"Amenia, do you think he really loves you? Or is he doing this because, he's upset?" Molly asked adding a pint of manticore blood to the bag. 

"I thought he could be using me just for someone to kiss, or to let his emotions out on, but I've known Garrison since my first year here and I don't think he'd do that to me. I really, really don't. And Molly, I love him." Amenia sighed. 

"And I thought I was madly in love with Arthur, man you've got it bad." Molly smiled. Amenia stared at her. 

"You _are_ madly in love with Arthur. You two are going to get married. Garrison and I are just going to love each other for the rest of our lives, and dream about getting married, but never do it because, we're to shy..." Amenia fumed.

"You've admitted to each other you love each other, you told me that much, why don't you start dating him again?" Molly cut her short. 

"Ask him. Look, Molly I don't want to talk about this right now. We're going to have fun with the young ones, and then we're going to get a good nights sleep and we'll see what happens tomorrow morning when they prank comes into play." Amenia said defiantly. Molly shrugged and they finished packing and walked to the first years dormitories. 

-

"You got the ingredients?" Lily asked as Amenia and Molly arrived at the door. 

"No, twit we came over here for no reason. Yes!" Amenia said. Lily laughed and let them in. Jo and Ashley had set up a cauldron and opened the book with the spell written on it. 

"Let's do this..." Jo smiled, mischievously. The four other girls broke into identical grins and they began work on one of the toughest potions to make. 

-

"When's the next full moon? I want to look at it through my telescope that dad bought me." Byron Wills asked. He was the other second year boy in the Gryffindor second year dormitory. 

"Tomorrow." Remus answered from his bed. He shifted uncomfortably and then muttered something under his breath. James, Sirius and Peter had become accustom to this, Remus had been doing it since they first met him. They all wondered why, of course, but they never said anything. 

"I'm going to sleep," Remus drawled. After a few seconds he rolled over and shut his curtains. 

"Remus has the right idea, I want to wake up bright and early to see what the Slytherins faces. Night all," Sirius jumped into his bed and laid down. 

"I've got to study," Peter whined. He put his books on his bed and started to study. 

"Oh, great. I have nothing to do." James sighed. 

"You can play chess with me." Byron said happily. 

"Ermm...no thanks." James nodded. Byron seemed highly upset, but went down to the common room. "I guess, I'll go to sleep too." James sighed. He walked over to his bed, undressed and dressed into his pajamas, and then went to his bed. Even if he complained he wasn't tired, as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep. 

-

"Molly is the potion supposed to be pink?" Lily asked. They'd been working on the Love Potion for the last two hours, and were all tired. Actually, Ashley, Lily, Molly and Amenia were tired Jo fell asleep about thirty minutes ago. 

"No, it's supposed to be a dark red. Like blood," Molly turned and looked at the foaming pink potion. "Did you guys add the cup of dragon scales?" 

"No, Jo had them." Ashley groaned. She walked over to the bed where Jo, innocently, was sleeping. She grabbed Jo's shoulders and shook her awake. 

"What? Is the castle on fire?" Jo grumbled as she rose. 

"No, idiot. Where's the dragon scales?" Ashley smiled. 

"Here," Jo reached under her bed and grabbed the cup. 

"Why did you have it under your bed?" Ashley asked as she put the dragons scales into the potion.

"I was scared that someone would take it. In my dream someone stole the dragon scales from us, and we couldn't do the potion." Jo admitted. 

"If anyone stole the dragon scales they'd have to be a kleptomaniac. Now, Jo don't worry. We'll get this potion done." Amenia pretended as if she was talking to a child. 

"And have some fun," Lily twirled as she reached for the banshee spit they'd have to add in a few seconds. Everyone laughed and they went back to making the potion. 

-

"Caitlin!" Michelle Downs called her friend as she walked into the Ravenclaw common room. 

"Yeah?" Caitlin glanced up from her Divination book. 

"You'll never guess who wants to ask you out!" Michelle eagerly jumped down beside her. Caitlin looked uninterested and went back to reading. "Oh, come on just guess." Michelle pleaded flashing her pretty pale blue eyes. 

"Umm...I don't know." Caitlin said, knowing Michelle would crack and tell her. 

"Your no fun. It's someone you really like." Michelle batted her eyelashes again. Just then Caitlin's other friend Mary Johnson burst into the common room. 

"Caitlin! Mark Bosic is going to ask you to come to Hogsmede with him!" Mary jumped over the couch and landed gracefully beside them. Caitlin often wondered how her friend could do all that, and last time she asked Mary claimed it was the gymnastics classes she took during the summer. 

"I was gonna tell her!" Michelle scoffed. 

"I know, but I couldn't wait to get it out. Are you gonna say yes?" Mary smiled, her wide smile. 

"No," Caitlin shrugged. Michelle and Mary, who by the way are both boy crazed maniacs, looked at their friend as if she were crazy. 

"Why?" They both nearly yelled at the same time. 

"I don't like him," Caitlin sighed. 

"What?" Mary asked, her face dropping. 

"He's like a major hunk, how could you not be dying to go out with him?" Michelle asked, her mouth almost on the floor. 

"There's more things to guys then looks, you know?" Caitlin said and then she got up and walked to her dormitory, with her friends staring after her. 

"She's crazy!" Mary threw up her hands and lay her head back on the couch. 

"He's gorgeous," Michelle laid her head on the back of the couch, too. 

"If she doesn't want to go our with Mark, there must be another guy. We've got to find out who," Mary started. 

"Mary, let's let her tell us. We get into her business to much already." Michelle cut her off. 

"Maybe your right. Hey, if we tell Mark she's going to turn him down, do you think he'd go out with me?" Mary smiled. Michelle sighed and whacked her with a pillow. 

-

"Are we almost...done?" Jo stifled a yawn. 

"Yeah, we have to let it sit for thirty minutes and turn the fire off." Molly too yawned. It was now past midnight and they were all tired. 

"Hmm...right. Come on, another half an hour won't kill us," Amenia sat down and laid her head on the edge of the bed. 

"She's right, we'll just stay up and then go to sleep." Lily fell onto her bed. "Just a little more."

"So...what are you guys doing over Christmas break?" Ashley tried to start a conversation. Her way of thinking was, if they were talking they couldn't go to sleep. Then she thought, Jo could because, Jo talks in her sleep, but at least the rest of them would be up. 

"I'm going home. We're having a big family reunion, and I'm being forced." Amenia told them. 

"Sort of the same with me." Lily started. "Only there's no other family that'll be there. Petunia, Petunia's friends April and May, they're twins, and then all of their boyfriends. It's gonna be torture. Except, maybe Shira will be there." 

"Who's Shira?" Molly asked. 

"My best friend from Primary school. She thinks I'm in a private school, way up in the Swiss Alps." Lily answered. "I haven't seen her since before September."

"Awesome. I'm going home, a quiet family Christmas or something like that," Ashley grinned. "But, I don't want a quiet Christmas." 

"Arthur invited me to his house, we're going to go skiing, skating and all the other stuff that muggles do. I've never done it before, but he promised to teach me." Molly blushed. "I can't wait." 

"Lucky. I have to go home with all my annoying brothers," Jo sounded as if she was dreading the moment. 

"You'll have fun. Picture your brothers as Sirius, Remus, James and Peter. And then think of all the pranks we can pull when we get back." Lily attempted to cheer her up. 

"Good idea. Has it been a half an hour, yet?" Jo asked. 

"Only like five minutes." Amenia looked at the clock on the wall. 

"Drat!" Jo slapped her hand. 

-

"Can we please go to sleep? Molly begged. It had been twenty minutes since Jo last asked. 

"Five more minutes, and tomorrow we can sleep until noon. We're off tomorrow!" Amenia smiled. 

"Good thing too," Jo sighed. 

-

"Finally!" Lily shouted. She jumped up and turned the fire off. "Now, we sleep." 

"Good night, you guys." Jo turned out the light. 

"Night," Everyone echoed. As tired as they were it took them nearly two minutes to fall into a deep sleep. Everyone dreaming different dreams. Lily of what she and Shira were going to do when they got home, Ashley thinking of working with dragons when she got older, Jo dreaming of new pranks, Amenia dreaming about her and Garrison getting married, and Molly skating in a ice covered pond. 

-

"I thought you said we weren't going to be here, tonight." Catherine whispered. 

"Shut up, you twit!" Nellie hushed her. "I just want to see what they were doing." She quietly opened the door. In a dark shadow she could see five sleeping forms. Then a medium sized cauldron and a book stand holding a giant book. Nellie barely caught the title of the page 'Love Potion'. "Hmm...Catherine do you have any vials?" 

"A little one," Catherine whimpered and handed Nellie a small vial. 

"Good," Nellie snatched it. She stuck the small vial into the potion and filled it to the brim with the deep red liquid. "Let's see how our friends deal with this." 

"Shouldn't we destroy the rest of it, Nell?" Catherine suggest timidly. 

"I knew I brought you for something." Nellie smiled. Catherine, not that you could tell in the dark, blushed scarlet. "Let's see..." Nellie dug into her pockets and grabbed some snuff wood and dropped it into the cauldron. "And..." She grabbed the small bag of glimmer shade from Lily's night stand and dumped the whole bag into the potion. "That ought to do it."

"Good work, Nellie." Catherine whispered. Nellie smiled at her success and they walked out. "What are you going to do with it, Nellie?" Catherine began to speak regularly as soon as they were out of the dormitory, which still wasn't much higher then a whisper. 

"Do you think Garrison is cute?" Nellie asked. 

"Why?" Catherine sound shocked. 

"Answer the question, twit." Nellie commanded impatiently. 

"Yes, why?" Catherine asked. 

"Because, tomorrow I am going out with him. She twirled the vial happily in her hand and smiled.

-

"Wake up, James!" Sirius whacked James in the head with a pillow. 

"Prat! I'm up!" James jumped up as Sirius aimed the pillow again. He looked over at Remus and Peter who were dressing. "Did you get woken up rudely as well?" 

"Yes, he dumped water on my head." Remus grinned. James now noticed Remus's hair did look wet. 

"Get dressed!" Sirius commanded in a very general manner. James did as he was told. "If they get out there before us, I'll go crazy!"

"Your already crazy, Sirius." Remus smiled as he held open the door. They four marched out, and reached the common room, which was empty. 

"I don't think they're awake," Peter yawned. 

"Whatever gave you that idea, Peter?" Sirius retorted. 

"I don't want to wait here an hour till they get up," Peter put his hands around his waist. 

"Then we'll go up and get them." Sirius grinned. 

"That's against the rules, Sirius." Peter told him. 

"And when have rules stopped us before?" Sirius asked. 

"Yeah, Peter. Remember our motto 'Rules are made to be broken.'" James added. Sirius rushed up the stairs, followed quickly by James and Remus, and then Peter who had given up trying to argue. Sirius eased the door open as quietly as possible. 

"Aww... I swear, if I didn't know them, I'd say they were innocent." Remus smirked. Lily had her thumb stuck in her mouth, holding onto the covers for dear life, Ashley had a stuffed dragon she was strangling, Jo had a blue teddy bear wrapped up in her arms, and her hair was stuck out at all ends from her ponytail, Amenia had somehow managed to get her head at the foot of the bed and her feet on her pillow at the head of the bed, and Molly was holding onto the fluffy purple heart pillow Arthur had bought for her last Valentine's Day. 

"Pictures?" James suggested. 

"Most, definitely." Sirius agreed. Peter ran out, down the stairs and into their dormitory, he grabbed Sirius's camera from the drawer and ran back to the girl's dorm. 

"Thank you," Remus said as Peter handed him the camera. Remus took two pictures, each from a different angle. Then James took one, Sirius took five (one of each girl), and Peter took one from the window ledge so you could see all of them from an sky view. 

"Now, to wake up our friends." James rolled up his sleeves. He transfigured five of the socks laying on the floor into five buckets of ice cold water. 

"That's mean," Remus smiled. 

"It's horrible," Sirius agreed. 

"I love it," Peter grinned. Remus picked up a bucket and stood in front of Ashley's bed, James took another and stood in front of Lily's bed, Sirius's took two and stood in the middle of Jo and Amenia's bed, Peter took the last and stood by Molly's bed. 

"On the count of three. One..." Sirius started. 

"Two..." James began swinging the bucket. 

"THREE!" They all shouted. Then they dumped the buckets of water of their friends. The girls, all waking up instantly, from the cold screamed. 

"I HATE YOU ALL!" Jo yelled. 

"As soon as I get dried off I'm gonna kill you!" Amenia screeched. 

"Evil!" Molly threw a pillow smack at Peter's head. He ducked and it hit the wall. 

"That was so low!" Lily complained, hitting the wet sheets.

"Wait until I find a curse to get back at you!" Ashley bellowed. Jo jumped off her bed, and since Sirius was nearest to her, tackled him to the floor. She pinned him to the ground and held his head to the floor. "Go, Jo!" Ashley screamed support. Everyone else stood to watch. 

"Sirius...if...you...ever...and I mean EVER....think about doing that again...you...and...your friends...no matter how much I love you four...are going...to have...you reputedly...slammed...repeatedly...into...the...wall. Do you understand?" Jo said calmly. She pressed her hand to Sirius's throat. 

"Yes..." He squeaked. She let go, and started to get up when he flipped her over and now he was the one pinning her. "Compromising position, eh?" He held her arms down so she couldn't beat him senseless. 

"I hate you, Sirius." She smiled, sweetly. 

"Aww...,but I love you Jo." He grinned. 

"Then get off me you, oaf." She stuck her tongue out at him. He returned the gesture, a normal thing for those two, and got off her. "Be a gentleman and help me up, Black." 

"Alright," He grabbed her hand. He pulled her half way up before dropping her back, flat on her butt. 

"As soon as the pain I'm feeling right now goes away, your dead." Jo glared. Everyone laughed. Lily and Ashley pulled Jo up and she smacked Sirius in the arm. 

"Ouch!" He yelped. 

"Don't ever do that again, you hear?" She snapped. 

"I hear, but alas rules are meant to be broken." He smiled sweetly. 

"Yeah, well break this one and I'll break your head." She glared. 

"Careful, Sirius, she might do it too." James laughed. 

"Watch it, James. You dumped water on me, and if you were anyone else you'd be dead right now." Lily responded. She had a temper, but it rarely got out of hand. 

"Okay, boys out. We're going to go take showers and change and meet you in the common room." Amenia shooed them out. 

"You need a shower after us dumping all that water on you?" Remus joked. Ashley pushed him out the door and locked it. 

"With friends like that, who needs enemies!" She smiled. The girls gathered up some clean clothes, and their robes and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

-

"I wonder what that cauldron had in it." Sirius said aloud as they walked out to wait in the common room. 

"Probably hair dye." James guessed. 

"Well, maybe. They'd tell us if it was something important, right?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. We're friends. We'd all tell each other if _it was_ something important." James said, he focused on Remus. He decided something in his mind last night about Remus, but he didn't want to make any accusations if they weren't true. 

"Of course," Remus shifted uncomfortably. 

"I can't wait until breakfast!" Sirius exclaimed. 

"And at least this time, he's not happy about food." James joked. 

"Your going out for Qudditch today, right James?" Peter interrupted. 

"It's only my life long dream." James sighed. 

"And we know he'll make it," Sirius and Remus clapped him on the back together.

"Hopefully," James tried to be modest. 

"Garrison's not only your friend, he knows your going to make it because, your good. No one else in Gryffindor's as good a flyer as you, or Garrison." Sirius smiled. 

"Do you think we could do commentary?" Remus asked. 

"Yeah. And we could sing James's praises," Sirius punched him lightly in the shoulder. 

"Sirius Black...up, early?" Arthur Weasley's voice bounded into the common room. He and Garrison were standing on the stairs. 

"Can't wait to see the outcome of their prank," Garrison stretched.

"Correct," Remus smiled as they came down the stairs. 

"Where are the girls?" Arthur asked. 

"Showering and dressing. We got some really good pictures of them asleep." James took the camera out of his robe and showed it to them. 

"They're gonna kill you." Garrison sat down in a chair. 

"You don't know the half of it," Sirius smiled. 

"Oh, James about Qudditch tryouts today...not that you need any help, but..." And Garrison began giving him hints. 

-

"I hate him," Jo said for about the five hundredth time. 

"We know," Everyone else groaned. 

"Just making sure," Jo shook out her wet hair. Water sploshed all over the mirror, and the other girls. Then she took a brush and started to brush it out as everyone else washed their faces. 

"Are you guys going to watch Qudditch tryouts today?" Amenia asked. Everyone nodded. Jo grabbed Amenia's hair tie. 

"Can I borrow this?" She asked. Amenia nodded, she couldn't talk because of the toothpaste she had in her mouth. She put her hair up into a messy bun. 

"You and Molly are lucky. You guys get to go Hogsmede tomorrow." Lily said as she spit out her toothpaste. 

"You guys will get to go in third year," Molly brushed through her auburn hair. 

"But that's in two years," Jo huffed. 

"Yeah, Jo. A real, long time." Ashley put a black headband on her hair. 

"It is. Besides, Amenia won't be here when we can go." Jo fastened her robe. 

"You guys will have fun without me. Remember there's never a dull moment with our magical mischief makers, around." Amenia smiled. Magical mischief makers was a name they had developed for Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, and when they wanted to be Arthur and Garrison. 

"You have a point," Ashley smiled back. 

"Everyone done? I want to get to the Great Hall early so we can see what happened." Jo jumped. Everyone walked out of the bathroom leaving their old clothes in the laundry bins. 

-

"Good morning," Ashley called as they reached the common room. 

"Morning. Hey, you guys don't look like drowned rats now." Sirius couldn't help it. Amenia and Lily had to hold Jo back from running down there are beating Sirius. 

"As soon as they let me go, your dead." Jo called. They didn't let her go, not even when they sat on the couch. 

"Let her go," Sirius said simply. That's when they did. Molly tossed her a pillow from Arthur's chair (she was sitting in his lap), and she beamed it at Sirius. It hit him head on. "You've really got to control your anger." 

"Then stop making me mad," She wrinkled her nose. 

"Come on, let's get down to the Great Hall." Lily suggested. 

"Good idea," James jumped up. 

"Hey, by the way what was in that cauldron?" Remus asked. 

"Oh, a hair dye potion," Ashley lied. 

"What color?" Remus could seem to sense she wasn't telling the truth. 

"Blue."

"Green."

"Purple."

"Red."

"Silver."

"All five of those colors?" Garrison asked since they all answered differently. 

"Yes, all five." Lily lied, through gritted teeth. 

"What were you girls really making?" Arthur raised his eye at Molly, who eventually would crack. 

"Put it this way, you guys will find out soon enough." Ashley grinned. 

"Please tell us?" All the guys begged. 

"You guys never tell us what your planning...usually." Lily said agitated. 

"If we promise to tell you from now on?" James got on his knees and begged. 

"What do you say girls?" Lily asked.

"You know you want to tell us," James shook his head. 

"No, and we aren't going to." Jo said. 

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty, please with sprinkles on top?" 

"No."

"I'll buy you a butterbeer each!" 

"Okay..."

"JO!"

"All right, all right. I can't tell you because, they won't let me." Jo sighed. 

"Fine, we'll find out sooner or later." Sirius said in retaliation. "And when your in third year, and we're in fourth I promise I'll take you to the Three Broomsticks, Jo." 

"Thanks, Sirius. You're a real friend." Jo smiled. 

"Your buying, of course." 

"Hey!" Jo chased him down the short corridor. 

"They amaze me," James mumbled. 

"How so?" Amenia asked. 

"They hate each other, and then he says 'I'll buy you a butter beer,' I can see it now. Those two are going to get married." He said loudly. 

"We heard that James!" Jo and Sirius yelled. They were waiting for everyone at the other end of the corridor. 

"You were supposed to," James joked as they met up with Jo and Sirius. 

"Well, we aren't." Jo crossed her arms. 

"I don't know Jo. Think of how mischievous our kids could be," Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment, then Jo punched him. 

"Idiot," She mumbled. 

"Come on, we're almost there." Lily started to walk faster. 

"It's eight o'clock, Lily. No one's gonna be there yet." Molly noted. 

"Point taken," Lily slowed. They quietly talked about how cool this prank was the rest of the way to the Great Hall. They reached it, and sure enough no one else was there. As soon as they sat down food appeared onto the table. 

"I'm too excited to eat," Lily poured everyone some pumpkin juice.

"I'm not," Everyone else began to dig in. After a few seconds Lily decided that she wasn't that excited and dug in with everyone else. 

"I can't wait," Amenia finished a piece of toast. 

"Someone go wake them up," Ashley grabbed a few strips of bacon. 

"Ok," Sirius got up. 

"Si, I was kidding." Ashley told him. 

"I'm serious. They'd better wake up soon or I'm going back to bed." Sirius sat back down. 

"That's a good idea, Sirius. Your snores are sure to wake them up," James joked. Everyone, minus Sirius, laughed. 

"Oh, really funny James. Really, funny." Sirius scoffed. 

"Sorry, Sirius, you set yourself up for that one." James shrugged.

"Oh, shut up." Sirius smiled and began to eat some more. 

"Look, it's people." Amenia pointed. Nellie and Catherine walked into the Great Hall, grinning mad about something. 

"You guys...we're sorry about everything we've done. Lily, I'm sorry I called you a mud-blood, and I really mean it." Nellie rushed out as soon as they walked over. 

"What?" Everyone said flat as ice. 

"No, she like really means it." Catherine smiled. 

"Ha, your kidding?" Lily looked at them with a blank expression. 

"No." Nellie shook her head. 

"No, seriously, your kidding?" Lily asked, again. 

"No, I'm not. Lily, I am really, really sorry." Nellie sat down across from Lily and next to Garrison.

"Why?" Lily's eyes were untrusting. 

"I just feel bad. I mean, the only reason I was doing it was for my family, and I really am sorry." Nellie smiled, as widely as she could manage. 

"Okay. I guess, apology accepted." Lily shook her hand. 

"I propose a toast..." Nellie began.

"To what?" Jo, still rigid, asked flatly. 

"To Lily and I becoming friends," Nellie grinned. She grabbed the flask of pumpkin juice, as everyone handed her their goblets. Jo, even thought the must reluctant, gave it to her. No one noticed when Nellie's hand slipped some bright red potion into the goblet she held out for Garrison. And no one noticed the devilish smile on her face when she handed the rest of them plain pumpkin juice. 

"To Lily and Nellie becoming friends," James raised his goblet. 

"To mischief making," Sirius raised his. 

"To love and high spirits," Molly did the same. 

"To a marvelous day off," Jo raised hers. 

"To good health," Ashley smiled and raised hers. 

"To friends," Remus did too. 

"To everything this world has to offer," Lily beamed and raised her goblet. 

"To new friends," Nellie grinned. 

"To life," Catherine said as she and Nellie exchanged grins. 

"To finding love," Arthur's eyes focused on Molly as he held his goblet in the air. 

"To Amenia, the love of my life." Garrison raised his high in the air. 

"And to Garrison, the love of mine." Amenia nodded. Neither of the two saw the faces the others were giving them. 

"Bottoms up," Nellie laughed. As soon as Garrison took a sip of his, his face turned a sickly pink and Nellie grabbed his face and made sure he was looking straight at her. Catherine was entertaining everyone else with a joke about Irish women, so Amenia was distracted, as planned. It took a few seconds for the potion to set in, but as soon as it did Garrison's eyes were only for Nellie.

"Nellie...I love you," He murmured. Everyone turned to look at him. 

"What?" Amenia nearly dropped her glass.

"I don't know why it took me so long to see it. Nellie, you're the one for me. Amenia means nothing, your it for me." He stroked her cheek. Nellie, who was clearly enjoying the pain on Amenia's face, smiled. 

"Garrison, I really don't know what to say." She blushed. 

"Say, you'll go out with me?" Garrison wiped some of the pumpkin juice from her mouth away with his finger. 

"Okay," Nellie smiled. 

"I love you, Nellie Malfoy." Garrison kissed her. It was like someone had taken Amenia's worst nightmare and made it a reality. She felt the tears welling in her eyes as she ran from the Great Hall. 

"GARRISON!" Molly's face was red with anger. Garrison, who was to love struck by Nellie, looked up to see her standing next to him. She placed a well aimed fist into his jaw. "This isn't funny. Stop joking and go after her!" 

"I'm not joking, Molly. Nellie is the love of my life." Garrison swooned. 

"GARRISON!" Molly yelled and prepared to hit him again when Arthur held her back. 

"I know, Amenia, is your best friend, but you can't change his mind by beating him. Let him make his own choice." He whispered. 

"Asshole," Molly screeched as she ran after Amenia. 

"If this causes me to miss my prank, your dead." Jo threw her napkin at Garrison and then she ran after Molly. 

"Bye," Ashley and Lily rushed directly after them. 

"Why do girls always travel in packs?" Peter muttered. 

"Shut up." James nearly hit him. 

"Garrison...what's up?" Sirius looked disbelieving at what had just taken place. 

"I love Nellie. Will you join me by the lake, my sweet?" Garrison kissed her hand. 

"What about Qudditch tryouts?" James asked. 

"What about Amenia?" Remus asked a second question. 

"I will give all of those up...if only the lady fair will join me." Garrison kissed her hand again. 

"Surely," Nellie smiled. He took her hand and lead her out into the hall. Catherine glanced once at the boys, and ran. 

"What just happened here?" Sirius looked around.

-

"Amenia! Amenia, damn it, STOP!" Molly yelled as Amenia ran down hall, after hall. Jo was almost on her tail, but Molly who couldn't run to fast was no where near catching them. Just then Lily and Ashley ran ahead of her. 

"That wench was up to something, it's not right." Ashley yelled as they ran faster. They ran a turn and saw Jo sitting with Amenia crying in her arms. 

"Amenia..." Lily started. 

"SHUT UP, LILY!" Amenia looked up and screamed. Her face was contorted into rage and fury mixed with tears.

"But..." Lily began again. 

"Shut up, Lily." Amenia said, this time calmly. 

"Okay," Lily sat down too. 

"Why is he doing this to me?" Amenia asked. No one answered. "I mean, why?" Still no one answered. "This is not a rhetorical question!" She snapped. 

"I have no idea," Jo answered truthfully.

"You said his parents died right?" Ashley asked. 

"Yeah, why?" Amenia looked at her, as if this question was pointless. 

"Maybe he wants to inflict pain on someone else for what happened to him." Ashley suggested. 

"Why me? Why not someone he really doesn't like?" Amenia shot that answer now. 

"Maybe, Nellie made a love potion." Lily suggested. 

"She's to young. It took the three of you, and us to make it last night." Molly said. 

"Her sister could have helped her." Lily added. 

"Missy's only in third year, and it's pretty advanced magic. I mean, we shouldn't be able to do it." Molly contradicted. 

"Maybe she stole some of ours," Jo thought. 

"When? She said she was busy last night," Lily asked. 

"Your to trusting, Lil. She could have gotten in there any time she wanted to and we'd never know it," Jo shook her head. "Dirty little..." Ashley stuck her hand over Jo's mouth. 

"No. He just doesn't love me." Amenia stood up. "Thank you, you haven't helped much but knowing I have you guys as friends...it's comforting." She smiled. They all stood too, and she hugged them all. "I'm going to go study." 

"You gonna be okay, Meana?" Molly called after her. 

"Yeah." Amenia called back. _No, Molly I'm not. You with your perfect boyfriend, and perfect life, we can't be friends. Right now, I can't stand anyone. And no, I'm not suicidal, Molly. Don't you dare come after me, I just want to be alone. _

"I think she took the potion," Jo said as soon as Amenia was out of ear shot. 

"Let's go to library. Hey, Molly how long would that potion have lasted?" Ashley asked. 

"A month at the most," Molly guessed. She really had no clue, but if Jo was right she prayed it wasn't for long. 

"Come on, we've got some research to do," Ashley said and they headed up to the library. 

"What about the prank?" Jo whined. 

"Do you want to see you cursed prank or do you want to help your friend. Besides, you'll be able to see it throughout the day unless they stay cooped up in their rooms for all eternity!" Lily stared at her. 

"Do you think they will?" Jo asked. 

-

"I don't think their coming," Sirius leaned back in his seat. The Ravenclaws, The Hufflepuffs, and the rest of Gryffindor were already at breakfast. However, the Slytherins, not a single one, had shown. 

"Probably to embarrassed to show they're faces." Arthur thought logically. 

"Oh...the doors are opening." James nearly fell from his seat. A formidable looking Professor Davidson walked in followed by the Slytherins. The boys faces seemed forced into a smile, and their mouths weren't moving. The girls hair was a striking hot pink, they were covered in huge red spots (from the itching powder), and they're mouths seemed stuck on scowls. 

"We really need the camera," Remus couldn't help but laugh. James grinned wildly and took the camera from this morning out of his pocket. He climbed under the table so no one would see, and snapped a few photos. The entire Great Hall was shaking with laughter, except the Slytherins and a few of the staff. Even, Dumbledore seemed mildly amused at the sight.

"Who did this?" Professor Davidson addressed the whole Great Hall. No one answered, though everyone's eyes flickered towards the Gryffindor table at Sirius, James, Remus and Peter. All of whom were trying to control their laughter. 

"Professor Davidson, I will give the culprits two days to step forward, if they have not done so by then, I will let you deal with them." Professor Dumbledore spoke to the whole hall, but his eyes to were flickering to the Gryffindors. "Students, two days and then I will allow Professor Davidson to do as will. Return to eating." Professor Davidson seemed like he was about to object, but lead his students to the table.

"How are they going to eat? They're mouths are stuck together!" Sirius nearly fell over.

"I have no idea," James laughed. 

"You guys saw the prank, come on let's go find the girls. Plus, James you've got to get ready for tryouts," Arthur stood. The other four followed suite and they walked out of the Great Hall. 

-

"Why are you girls in here so early?" Madam Prince, the Hogwarts librarian, asked as the girls walked in. 

"We just want to get started on our homework," Lily smiled so sweetly. Madam Prince beamed at her. 

"All right, dears. Let me know if you need any help," She smiled. Normally, she wasn't this nice to students, but Lily Evans and Ashley Morgan were the only people in the school she liked who weren't teachers. 

"I think it's against the law for Garrison and Nellie to date. He's seventeen and she's eleven." Jo said as they sat down with several Potion books. 

"Shut up, Jo. Let's look for information and then we'll talk about what's legal and illegal." Ashley handed everyone a book. 

After a half an hour of flipping aimlessly through page after page, they still found hardly anything. Then, the boys walked in. Much to Madam Prince's protest they joined the girls at a particularly large table. 

"What are you girls doing?" Arthur asked as they all sat down. 

"Looking for something," Ashley said offhanded. 

"Like?" Arthur continued. Sirius picked up the book Jo was reading a began to read aloud. 

"'The darker the love potion the more potent it's effect. The darker red the longer the potion shall last. If your potion is light red, or pink it's effects shall wear off in days. The longest Love Potion ever recorded with one drop is seven years and six months.'" Sirius quoted the section. 

"You girls made a love potion?" Remus asked, very surprised. 

"Sort of. We were going to use if for a prank on the Slytherins, but you see... we think Nellie took some and gave it to Garrison." Ashley explained. 

"And what does Amenia say?" Remus said. 

"She said 'I don't think he loved me.' and walked away. Something's up, and I'm going to find out what." Molly glared. Even Arthur, who she'd never hurt on purpose, backed away. 

"We'll help." Sirius grinned. 

"You'd botch it up. Besides that answered my question actually. There's a colored chart in here to tell you how long it will last. Let's get to the dormitory and see." Jo grabbed the book. She handed it to Lily, who showed Madam Prince they were taking it on the way out. They walked up the common room, almost in complete silence until Jo found the urge to hit Sirius for some reason. 

"Lemon Drop Lily," James said the password and they walked into the sunlit Gryffindor common room. The guys waited downstairs, while the girls rushed up. Molly was the first to reach the cauldron, and her face showed confusion. 

"It's acid green," She stirred it. 

"Why is it acid green?" Jo screamed. 

"I don't know," Molly dropped the ladle she was stirring with. 

"Why is it acid green?" Ashley just saw it. 

"I don't know," Molly screeched. Lily turned around from where she had been, saw the potion, and screamed. That's when the guys rushed in.

"What happened?" Remus asked. Sirius eyed the potion intently. 

"Isn't it supposed to be red?" He finally blurted out. "Or is it just a really different red, that isn't red at all and green?"

"SHUT UP SIRIUS!" All the girls yelled. 

"So, what happened?" James sat down on Lily's bed. He was surprised to find it dry, after this morning, but decided that it must be the house elves. 

"Nellie," Jo slammed her fist into the palm of her hand. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't hitting him. 

"What?" Ashley asked.

"She could easily have gotten in here and switched the ingredients," Jo began to pace the room. 

"After she took a little of the potion," Ashley snapped her hands. "We have to be right because, Garrison and Nellie? It's not working." 

"Yes, but is there a counter curse?" Lily grabbed the book on the stand and started flipping to the index. 

"Probably, but we don't know the color so we don't know the exact counter curse. What if this potion lasts for a while?" Molly said. 

"You said it would only last for like a month," Lily gaped. 

"I don't remember looking at the color, and I said should last for a month or so. Guys, what are we going to do?" Molly sat down. 

"I don't know," Jo sighed. "We have to get Nellie back." 

"We don't even know she did anything." Lily put the book down. 

"Lil, your too trusting. That's not a good thing. She did it, she had to have." James patted her shoulder. 

"Well, I could punch her." Jo offered. 

"No, you won't." Ashley glared. 

"Then what are we going to do?" Molly asked, again. 

"Kill her," Jo suggested. 

"Maim her," Sirius agreed. 

"Curse her," Jo added. 

"Those sound good to me," Sirius smiled. 

-

__

I thought you were just a friend,

Someone I could talk to when I needed a shoulder,

Seemed like just another night,

Somehow you just happened by,

But you knew better,

I found out when we kissed,

And oh, just one little kiss,

And now I know what I missed,

Baby all my life I was not expecting this,

Now, you got me where I live,

With just one little kiss,

They say things we leave unsaid,

They just turn into regrets,

When nights get long and lonely,

Somehow baby you got through,

I've been waiting for you too,

I didn't know I found out when we kissed,

You think that loves forsakes you,

Then by surprise it takes a hold.

Amenia put down her quill. _That makes me think of when we first met_, Amenia thought. She laid back down on her bed, the diary she had been keeping tucked under her arm. 

-

"Amenia!" Garrison called down the hall. He was one of her best friends, her brother had just been killed, and somehow he was the only one she told. "Wait up!" He called after her, juggling the multitude of books he had in his arms. 

"What, Garrison?" She asked. She wasn't in the mood for his jokes, or anything. He smiled, and then kissed her. 

"I've wanted to do that since last year," He grinned. She almost slapped him, but she liked the kiss and was happy he did it. 

"Well,..." She started, but he silenced her. 

"Don't say anything, Amenia." He smiled. "Come with me to Hogsmede, and we can talk about it then." And he bounded away. She wanted to yell after him and tell him that she couldn't wait until tomorrow, but she didn't want to sound stupid. 

-

"Well you waited, and it happened. You fell for him, and thought he fell for you. I hate this," Amenia sat up. "I know you love me, Garrison. At least, I want you to." She wrapped her fingers around the silver butterfly necklace he had given her last year, and ripped it off, leaving a red line on her throat. She couldn't stop herself then, she cried. Cried as she hadn't when her brother died, cried as she wanted to this morning in front of Garrison, when Garrison confessed his love for Nellie. 

-

"You guys, I hate to say it, but we've got to get out to the Qudditch pitch." Remus pointed to his watch. 

"Yeah, we can't think like this. Maybe watching James fall on his face will cheer us up," Lily joked. They all knew full well that James would never fall. 

"I'm going to go talk to Amenia, see if she wants company." Molly stood. 

"No, Molly. She needs some time to herself, you can talk to her when we get back." Arthur told her. Molly, though she didn't want to agree with him, complied. 

"Go get your broom, James. We'll meet you in the common room." Remus said. James ran to the boy's dormitory while the others went to the common room. 

"All right, let's go." James said and they walked out to the Qudditch pitch. When they walked down they saw Garrison talking to the twenty or so other Gryffindors that were there, with Nellie on his arm. 

"Good thing we didn't bring Amenia," Jo shot an evil glance in Nellie's direction. James walked over to the group and sat down on the grass, while the others walked to a seat in the stands. 

"Okay, now. I'm sure your all very good flyers, but this is survival of the fittest. Now, Seekers in a line here, Chasers in a line here, and Beaters in a line, oh and Keeper right here." Garrison pointed to spots on the grass. "Seekers, the Chasers, Beaters and Keepers are going to test your ability to fly and catch." He dumped out a sack of golf balls. 

"Well, the potion certainly hasn't effect his desire to win Qudditch this season," Sirius whispered to Jo, who snorted. 

"Seekers, in the air." The ones in the Seeker line flew up about twenty feet. He handed everyone else something that looked like a hockey stick, and they took several golf balls each. "Fly." He commanded, and they went up in the air too. "Now, Seekers try to catch as many of these as you can." And Garrison moved out of the way to observe with Nellie.

"What's the point of this?" Lily asked. 

"To test the Seekers reflexes," Remus answered. Only a third year caught nearly all of the balls. Garrison called them down again, and congratulated the boy on becoming Gryffindor's new Seeker. 

"Now, Chasers I want you to race, six times, and the top three out of all those times will become the three new Chasers." Garrison said. The Chasers, which was the biggest line by far, lined up across a white line. Garrison took his wand, and raised it. "When I count to three, and my wand goes off, go to the other white line and come back." He counted to three and shot the wand off. The only person who out stretched James for speed was a fifth year the friends didn't know. He was first, followed by James, and then Frank Longbottom. They raced again, this time James was first, the fifth year boy second, and a third year the friends also weren't familiar with, in the next four races James was either first or second, followed by or behind the fifth year boy. 

"Looks like James is going to make the team," Ashley stated. 

"Potter, Fletcher, Longbottom. Congratulations you're our new Chasers." Garrison smiled at James, who couldn't return it. "Beaters..." The Beaters went up in the air. Garrison got out of the gold balls and sticks, and handed them to the others. He handed the Beaters they're special sticks and went back to the group. "I'm pretty sure all of you know what to do." He said, simply. Apparently, everyone did, the Beaters whacked the golf balls when they came towards them, and most of them did a very good job. 

"Si, you should have tried out for this," Jo nudged him. 

"So should you," He smiled. About five minutes later, Garrison blew a whistle. 

"Okay. McKinnon, Rockwell, your our new Beaters. McKinley your our reserve. Thank you all for coming out today, it's good you show such Gryffindor pride. Now, I hope to see all of you at our first game next week against Hufflepuff. See you later." Garrison waved and then walked towards the lake with Nellie. 

"Go, James!" Lily hugged him as he came over to where they were sitting. Sirius and Remus clapped him on the back. 

"Way to go," Ashley hugged him. 

"You did good, Potter." Jo also hugged him. 

"Thanks, guys. Let's go get Amenia and we'll celebrate." James smiled widely. They all walked up to the castle, talking about what might happen in the upcoming match. 

"Hey, Remus! We forgot to ask McGonagall if we could be commentators!" Sirius jumped. 

"We can when we get upstairs." Remus sighed. "Actually, Sirius you can I'm not feeling to well. I think I'll go see Poppy." 

"Want us to walk you?" Ashley simpered. 

"I don't care, but I really feel...off color." He said. Everyone thought he did look a bit pale, but they didn't say anything. 

"Ok, we'll walk you." Ashley smiled. 

"All right," He said softly. They walked inside the large oak doors, and down the long corridor. They stopped outside a small room, and walked inside.

"Remus," Poppy smiled as he walked in. She started to say something else, but when she saw his friends were with him, didn't. 

"Hi," He said. 

"How are we feeling today?" She asked. 

"Off color, a little sick. I don't feel well," He said as she ushered him to a bed in the back. 

"Well, children I think you best leave." She turned to everyone else. 

"Okay, bye Remus." Sirius smiled and walked out. 

"Bye," James nodded. 

"Bye, guys." 

"See you when you feel better Remus," Peter grinned and followed the other two out. 

"Feel better, Lupin." Jo hugged him. "I can barely stand those three with you, I don't think any of us could stand them without you." She walked out grinning. 

"Bye, Jo."

"I'll make sure they get your notes for you Remus. And I'll make sure they're right. See you," Lily hugged him. 

"Bye, Lil."

"Bye Remus," Arthur and Molly walked out. Poppy walked out to check on another student, leaving Remus and Ashley alone. Ashley reached in her bag and took out a book. 

"Have a little bed time reading," She handed it to him. 

"Than..." He looked at the cover. _Werewolves, by Marian Sheen. _

"Don't worry, Remus. I don't care, and your secrets safe with me," She hugged him. "I won't tell."

"How did you find out?" He asked. 

"One, your always sick at the full moon. I mean, I've only known you for three months, but it's a little obvious. When you come back from the infirmary, your eyes are all dark, and you look pale. I asked James and Sirius, because they were worried about you the second time, they said you were sick a lot. I guess that's how anyway," She shrugged her shoulders. 

"Ash, your amazing." He sat in disbelief.

"I know. But, Remus your going to have to tell them eventually. They're smart, they'll figure it out eventually." She told him. 

"Yeah, I suppose your right." 

"I usually am." She smiled. Madam Pomfrey walked in. 

"Your going to have to leave, Miss Morgan." She waltzed over to the bed. 

"Hey, Remus?" Ashley called as she was leaving. 

"What?" He called back. 

"Read it," She winked and turned the corner. 

"I already know all about it, Ash." He put the book on his bedside table. 

-

Bonus Note:

HmMmMmMmM...the song belongs to Lila Mc Cann, it's called "Just One Little Kiss." I don't know why I used it, just did. It worked, I think. Well, I think you should be reviewing instead of reading this....(sike! Well, you can.)


	3. Default Chapter Title

****

Field Of Dreamers- Part Three

Subtitled: Almost Perfect Little Angels

__

Authors Note: Hey, yeah. 

1- Shira (Lily's friend) knows nothing about wizards, she thinks that Lily goes to private school. 

2- The people are still in the same year as last time you've read.

3- Ashley so far is the only one who knows about Remus's condition, the others have suspicions but aren't sure. Also, I don't know if they'll find out in this chapter or not, I've not decided yet. 

4- This takes place before/during/ and possibly after the Xmas break.

5- This takes place about a week, or four days after the second part. (Tried to explain it in James's journal entry!)

6- I really like reviews. Did I mention that once or twice? Thanks also to everyone who reviewed, your so freaking awesome, and I love you (wraps everyone who reviewed in a really, really huge! Hug and gets weird looks from people in the library.) Love you!

I really have nothing to write. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: Is this necessary? Oh, fine. Mostly all the characters belong to J.K Rowling, those who don't are mine (whoopie!) And if you want them, ask and you shall receive (although, why would you want them?) Hope you like. Remember it takes two seconds or so to write one word ("good" or "bad"), and it's polite. Oh, yeah flames= fun for Jessica. (I will use them to burn Britney Spears CD's, BSB CD's, and anyone else's CD's I don't like. OR...I will make s'mores)

-

Dear Journal,

Well, this hasn't been a fun week. First, that whole thing with Garrison kind of dampened everyone's mood. Second, Remus getting sick and having to stay in the infirmary for three days. Third, Jo getting about three detentions for doing horrible things to Nellie. Four, Sirius getting about fifteen detentions for trying to do horrible things to Nellie, Snape and anyone else he wanted to pull a prank on. Five, Lily catching cold when she was watching me practice Qudditch, (no one else could come, they all were busy.) Six, Arthur and Molly getting in a screaming fight over Amenia and Garrison, (Molly wants everyone to curse, kill or maim Garrison, and Arthur thinks Molly needs to calm down.). Everyone, besides Molly who doesn't think clearly now, thinks it's the Love Potion. Amenia, who by the way has become more distraught since my last entry, won't talk to anyone including Molly. 

And now, my Qudditch match is tomorrow. I can't sleep, and I'm really nervous. Sirius, who I woke up, told me 'Your supposed to be nervous. If you weren't, your ego would be huge!'. A lot of help he is, eh? Another bad note, everyone's doing something for Christmas. I don't think I can stand a holiday without my friends, it's inhuman. Well, maybe I'll go lay down and try to sleep. Though, I doubt I'll fall asleep. 

James.

PS- I don't think things will ever be the same. Amenia, who I'm worried about, is really different. She's started acting all weird, and it's scary. Well, going to sleep. Bye. Although on a happy note Sirius and Remus are commentating the game. I think Jo might help too.

-

"JAMES!" Remus yelled. 

"What?" James grumbled, rolling out of bed and onto the floor.

"You have about ten minutes to get ready if you want breakfast!" He shouted. James looked at the clock and the wall, and his mood dampened. _Possibly the biggest event in my life, and I'm about to fall asleep during it_, he thought. Remus ran downstairs, and James got dressed by himself. He somehow drug himself down the stairs, and saw his friends smiling, all standing in front of a big table. 

"Surprise!" Jo threw her arms out. Everyone moved away, and James's saw they had all the breakfast foods that would be available in the Great Hall on the table. 

"Wow, thanks." He walked over. 

"We didn't want you to be under pressure in the Hall, so we brought the Hall to you." Lily announced proudly. They all sat down, and James glanced around. 

"Where's Garrison? And Amenia still isn't talking to anyone, eh?" He took the goblet Sirius handed him. 

"Garrison's with Nellie, and Amenia, as usual, left before I got up." Molly said with distaste in her tone. 

"Oh..." James took some muffin. 

"You guys, I'll miss you." Ashley sighed. Everyone knew what she was talking about, this was their last day together before they left tomorrow for the Holiday. 

"We'll miss you too, Ash." Jo smiled. "I wish we weren't all doing something entirely different." 

"Me too," Lily grabbed some eggs. "At least you all aren't stuck with a horrendous sister all break." 

"I don't know, family reunions sort of suck." Sirius said through a mouth of bacon. 

"On a happier note, it's Christmas," Arthur smirked. "And we all know what Christmas means."

"Presents?" Jo, Sirius, Ashley, Lily, James and Remus asked mouths full of a different food. 

"No." Arthur put down his glass. 

"Then, pray tell, what?" Sirius sounded amazed there was something else besides presents at Christmas. 

"Peace," He said. 

"Not with Voldermort." Remus snorted. "He'll probably go out of his way to make the holidays bad." 

"He wouldn't dare," Jo glared. 

"You gonna stop him, Jo?" Sirius asked. 

"Who's Voldermort?" Lily questioned quickly. She didn't want to start the morning off with one of Sirius's and Jo's little spats. 

"An evil wizard. He's deeply hateful. Killed a lot of people. Muggles and wizards alike, Lil. He's bad," Arthur explained. 

"Muggles, too?" She sounded shocked. 

"Yes," Jo mumbled. "Let's not talk about this. The fact we're going to be separated, Voldermort's going to ruin the holidays, I don't think that's cheering anyone up any." 

"Okay," Everyone chorused. There were several more futile attempts at conversation, but everyone was to distracted about Voldermort, so they never lasted long. Soon, they were finished so they had to talk. 

"Come on, let's get down there." James muttered. They walked out the portrait hole, and then James's realized something. "Hold on, I've got to get my broom." 

"I'll come with you, I've got to get my book." Lily ran inside with them. 

"She's going to read during Qudditch?" Sirius gaped. 

"That's our, Lil." Jo smirked. Seconds later they came back, James with broom in hand, Lily with book tucked in her robe. 

"Let's go," Ashley commanded. They all began to walk, talking slowly about what they thought the outcome of the match would be (everyone saying 'Gryffindor will win', because James was their friends. Truthfully, they weren't sure. No one had seen the Hufflepuff team, rumor was it was all new.). When they reached the door near the Great Hall, they caught a glimpse of the stands, and they were packed tight. 

"Wow," Lily muttered. "Qudditch must be a popular sport." 

"You have no idea, Evans." Sirius held the door for everyone. They walked outside, greeted by Professor McGonagall. 

"Black, Lupin, Quinn with me. Your still doing the commentary, right?" She asked. 

"Yeah," they all said. 

"Good luck, James. Hope you win," She gave him a rare smile. She took Sirius, Remus and Jo down through the mass of students, across the field to the commentators booth. "Be good, and Mr. Black?" 

"Yes?" Sirius asked innocently. 

"No disgracing Gryffindor," and she shut the door. 

"I never," Sirius sounded insulted. 

"Shut up, Si." Jo nudged him. 

-

"There's seats!" Peter squeaked. They somehow managed to get third row seats, where they could see really well. As they sat down, Lily's attention was not focused on her book. 

"Oh, I really hope we win." She clapped. 

"That's a good thing, Lil." Ashley grinned. 

"Hey, here's the sign we made James." Arthur took a giant poster out of his robes. 

"How on earth did you get it to fit in there?" Lily asked. 

"Lil, I'm a wizard." Arthur grinned. 

"Oh, yeah!" Lily said, as if she knew all along. Peter and Arthur, who were sitting on the other side of the three girls, took the ends of the poster and held it up. It read; "GO, JAMES!" in flourescent green. 

-

"How do you work the microphone?" Sirius asked. His hands were tangled up in the wire, and he looked confused. Jo fell on the floor laughing as Remus untied him. 

"Click the button," Remus told him. 

"I knew that," Sirius grinned widely. He clicked the button, and grabbed the paper he was supposed to use as a guide. "Hello, Hogwarts. Today we have the Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff Qudditch teams, facing each other in the first game of the season. I'm Sirius Black." 

"I'm Remus Lupin," Remus pulled up a chair. 

"And, I'm Jo Quinn." Jo grabbed a microphone. 

"Now, here comes Gryffindor. Garrison Kerpen, Benison, Potter, Longbottom, Fletcher, McKinnon, and Rockwell." Remus said. The Gryffindors came out to thunderous applause, in their scarlet robes. James waved to them from the field. 

"And the Hufflepuffs!" Jo shouted. "Finley, Depth, Robinson, Robinson, Pratt, Celtuce, and Wilson!" The Hufflepuff team flew out onto the field in canary yellow robes to equal applause.

"Now, as some of you know Garrison Kerpen has led Gryffindor to a four year winning streak, and that's good. I don't know how hard of a time he'll have with the all new Hufflepuff team, I've never seen these guys in action." Sirius sounded like he was made for this job. 

"I agree, Sirius. Did you know that the Robinson's are twins?" Remus asked. 

"Yes, I did Remus." Sirius answered. 

"Well, did you know that twins playing on the same house team has only happened two other times this century?" Remus reigned with superiority. 

"No, I didn't." Sirius smiled. 

"Enough with the facts, boys. They're about to start," Jo smiled. Madam Hooch blew her whistle, and the game began. 

"Fletcher takes the Quaffle, whoa that boy can really go, passes to Potter, who passes to Longbottom, almost intercepted by Robinson, Longbottom passes back to Potter, who shoots, and scores!" Sirius said fast. The crowd cheered, well most of it anyway, as James flew up in the air again. 

"Pratt to Robinson, Robinson to Robinson, back to Pratt, who also can fly extremely well. Pratt passes to Robinson, passes back to Pratt, their so close to the goal. Pratt looks like he's gonna take this shot, and he does, but Ohh...good save by Kerpen." Remus said, almost as fast as Sirius. 

"As I was saying, looks like Garrison's going to led this team to a five year streak," Sirius yelled. 

"Possibly. I don't know though, the Hufflepuffs look pretty good." Jo flashed her eyes. 

"Jo, stop goggling at guys!" Sirius joked. Jo hit him, and you could hear the sound in the stands. Lily and Ashley cracked up.

"Back to the game. Oh, looks like Hufflepuff just scored on Kerpen." Remus scooted his chair a little farther away. "Potter gets the Quaffle, dodges a Buldger, streaks down the field, passes to Fletcher, who shoots...and scores!" 

"Go, Gryffindor!" Jo and Sirius screamed at the same time. 

"Pratt takes the Quaffle, streaks....whoa! There's the snitch! Benison, and Depth neck in neck! Oh my!" Remus began. 

"AND BENISON GETS THE SNITCH!" Jo jumped up and she and Sirius hugged. 

"Benison, fantastic performance! Benison with the snitch!" Remus shouted, jumping up and down in the three person hug. 

"GRYFFINDOR WINS! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" The three of them cheered along with most of the stadium. James joined the rest of the team in celebration on the field, after getting the thumbs up from Lily, Ashley, Molly, Arthur and Peter. He laughed when he looked up in the commentators box and saw Remus, Jo and Sirius hugging. 

"Excellent." Garrison ushered them into the locker room. Even when they were changing they could hear the cheers. After James changed he ran out to be greeted by his friends. 

"You were great James!" Lily, Jo and Ashley hugged him. Sirius and Remus both slapped his back, and he nearly fell over. Molly and Arthur congratulated him. 

"You were awesome," Some student James didn't know clapped him on the back as they walked by. 

"Thanks," He yelled. 

"Come on," Sirius and Remus picked James up on their shoulders. 

"This is cause for a celebration," Jo smirked. 

"I have Oreos!" Lily yelled.

"Huh?" Everyone asked. Lily flushed crimson. 

"A muggle cookie, they are real good." She explained. 

"Let's get back to the common room." Sirius smiled. They ran, quiet hard for Sirius and Remus since they had James on their shoulders, to the common room. Once inside they collapsed onto one of the giant soft sofas. 

"You guys can come to our room, and we'll talk there." James said. 

"I'll go get the Oreos, and Gummi Bears!" Lily shouted and as the others went up to the second year boys dormitory, she ran to the girls. 

"She's odd," James laid on his bed. 

"That's our Lil." Ashley sat on the edge of Remus's bed. 

"What about me?" Lily came into the room. She had a package of chocolate cookies with a white cream in the middle, and multicolored bear candy. 

"Nothing," James smiled. She tossed him the bag of Oreos and sat on his bed. James opened the package and ate a cookie. "Good." 

"Here, Si. You'll probably like these, it's food." Lily tossed him the bag of Gummi Bears. Sirius looked hesitant at the bag, opened it and took out a green bear. 

"Couldn't hurt," He popped it in his mouth. Lily started to laugh, as Sirius chewed. Seconds later everyone saw what she was laughing at. Sirius had green hair. "What?" He asked. Lily almost fell on the floor. Jo, who was lying next to Sirius, took his hair out of it's ponytail and put it in front of his face. "EVANS!"

"I couldn't resist." Lily laughed, and hid behind James, who was sitting up shaking with laughter.

"I remember you saying, and I quote 'No girl will ever pull one over on me', the other day, Si. Guess what?" Jo smiled, putting his hair back up in a ponytail. "Lil, just did." 

"Shut up, Jo." Sirius smacked her with a pillow. 

"Sorry, Si." Lily grinned. 

"Are all of them...?" Jo grabbed the bag from Sirius. 

"No, only the green ones." Lily laughed. Jo took a yellow one out and stuck it in her mouth. 

"Lemony." She smiled. Lily cracked up, and buried her head in James's back, laughing. "What?" It was Sirius's turn to take her hair down. Her hair was now a brilliant shade of royal blue. "LILY EVANS!" 

"You deserved it, Jo." Sirius grinned. 

"Shut up, Si." She smacked his arms. Sirius just smiled, and whispered something in her ear. 

"You should wear your hair down more often, it's cute." 

Jo felt herself blush, but ignored it. "Shameless flattery doesn't work on me, Si." 

"You guys, we're leaving tomorrow." Ashley brought the subject back. 

"We'll write to each other, Ash. It's only for like two weeks." Lily tossed her the Oreos (after keeping ten for herself.) 

"I won't be able to," Peter sighed. 

"Why not, Peter?" Remus asked, as Ashley handed him an Oreo. 

"I'm going to be in Persia." He sighed, again. 

"Well, we'll write to you." Remus tossed him the bag of Oreos. 

"Okay," Peter took two at a time and stuck them in his mouth. 

"You look tired, James." Lily handed him another cookie. 

"I am, not much sleep last night." James admitted. 

"Why, Si snoring again?" Remus asked.

"That, and I was to energized about my match." James laid back down. Lily transfigured an Oreo into a wet washcloth. She put it on his head. 

"What's with the wet cloth, Lil?" Molly asked. 

"My mum always said it helps headaches," Lily smiled. "And relives stress." 

"I'm not stressed, Lily." James held the cloth to his forehead. 

"I know, but it'll help you sleep." 

"It's like one thirty." James still held it to his head. 

"Well, you can sleep until dinner and then we'll wake you up." Lily grinned. Sirius, Jo, and Ashley threw pillows at her. "Hey!" 

"Shut up!" 

-

"Well, let's get on the train." Jo lugged her trunk. 

"Want me to carry that for you, Jo?" Sirius asked. 

"Oh my god, Sirius being nice?" She handed it to him. "Thanks." 

"Just curious, your going home why are you bringing your stuff?" He lifted it up. 

"I don't know," Jo smirked. "My mom told me she didn't trust house elves washing my clothes, so she wants to do it."

"Your Mum's weird," Sirius threw the trunk up into the compartment. Everyone else was way behind, McGonagall wanted to see them about something. 

"Yeah, so are you." Jo sat down. 

"Don't act like your not weird with me," Sirius sat down beside her. 

"I never said I wasn't weird. I mean, my hairs blue." Jo twirled a lock of it from her ponytail. 

"I told you it looked better down. And my hairs still green," He smiled. 

"You look good with green hair, Si." She took her hair down. 

"And you look good with blue hair, and it down." Sirius smirked. 

"Shameless flattery will get you no where," Jo grinned. 

"Hey, guys." Lily walked in, followed by everyone else. 

"Hi," Jo said. 

"James, Remus...dungbomb in Snape's compartment!" Sirius jumped up and he and the other two ran out of the compartment. 

-

The rest of the train ride from Hogwarts to Platform Nine and Three Quarters was uneventful. Unless you count the fact that Snape set of a firework in the friends compartment, after Sirius, James and Remus setting up a dungbomb in his, and Sirius retaliated by leaving Acid Pops outside the door, saying they were from Snape's secret admirer, written by Ashley. When the train stopped, the friends made sure they were the last to get off. 

"There's my mom, come on Molly." Arthur said as soon as he spotted the woman with flaming red hair. "Bye, all." 

"Bye!" Molly called as she was dragged away. 

"I'll try and get Amenia to answer a letter," Jo sighed as the group began walking towards the flock of parents. 

"PETER!" A short, fat woman ran over. "Pumpkin noddle, how are you?" 

"Mum!" Peter whined. 

"Oh, hello James, Sirius, Remus. Who are you other friends?" She asked, coldly, pointing towards the girls. 

"I'm Lily Evans, pleasure." Lily reached her hand out. The lady didn't take it. 

"Jo," Jo glared. She didn't seem to smitten with Peter's mom. 

"I'm Ashley Morgan, Mrs. Pettigrew." Ashley smiled, sweetly. 

"It's Misses Pettigrew. Well, we've got to be off." She grabbed Peter's hand and began to tug him away. 

"Bye!" He called. 

"See you," They yelled back. 

"Why that..." Ashley covered Jo's mouth. 

"Shhh..." Ashley said and let go. 

"Fine," Jo turned hotly. 

"You shouldn't curse, Jo." Sirius told her. 

"Don't do this, don't do that. You shouldn't do this, even if I do it. Hypocrite," Jo mumbled to Sirius, sticking out her tongue. "Who are you my father?" 

"No. Oh god, I might be a father someday. What would my kids be like? I could...I could have a daughter like Jo! No! The thoughts to horrible!" Sirius pretended to pull out his hair. 

"Oh, you!" Jo chased him. They had to weave in and out of parents, she finally tackled him. 

"Sirius!" A woman turned around, as they crashed into her foot. 

"MUM!" Sirius yelped. 

"Young lady, please get off of my son." Jo did. "What did you do to make her chase you down here?" 

"I didn't do anything," Sirius whimpered. 

"Yeah, and I'm the First Lady of the United States." His mother smiled. "I'm Cora Black, and you are?" She extended a hand which Jo took. 

"Jo-Anne Quinn. Most people, including your son, call me Jo." 

"Where's James? And Remus? Oh, and that other boy?" Sirius mom walked back down to the group with them. She still couldn't see through the throng of people. 

"Down there. Well, James and Remus are Peter got picked up." Sirius told her. 

"Oh, yes well. Mrs. Potter called, and as it turns out James is going to stay with us for Christmas." Sirius's mother took delight in her sons face. 

"Are you serious?" Sirius grabbed her arm. 

"Yes, dear." His mother grinned. 

"This is awesome!" Sirius leaped in the air. 

"James, Remus hello." Sirius mum said as they finally reached the group. "I'm Cora Black, who might you young ladies be?" She shook each of their hands. 

"Lily Evans." 

"Ashley Morgan, pleased to meet you." 

"You nice girls couldn't possibly be friends with my son, could you?" Mrs. Black joked. 

"Unfortunately," Lily grinned. 

"Oh, James your Mum called me. They have business over seas to attend to, your going to be staying with us for the holidays." Mrs. Black told him. 

"Really? Yes!" James and Sirius gave each other high-fives. 

"Remus, your welcome to visit to. I'd ask you to stay for the whole time, but our house is going to be quiet full." She smiled, sweetly. 

"I might just take you up on that offer," Remus smiled. 

"We'd be happy to have you. Jo-Anne," Jo flinched at her full name. "Ashley, Lily you three are also welcome." 

"Thank you, Mrs. Black." They chorused.

"I'll make sure Sirius owls you," She smiled. "We've really got to get going, though. I still have to go shopping for the turkey." 

"Bye, you guys. See you over the holidays," Sirius winked. 

"You will," Remus hugged him. 

"Behave," Lily hugged them both. 

"Hey, Si?" Ashley asked after she hugged him and James. 

"Yeah?" 

"Try and do some work over break, eh?" She smirked. 

"Only if you do," He winked back. 

"Sirius, I won't be there to use you as my personal punching bag, I'll miss you." Jo hugged him. "And your green hair." 

"Ha. I'll miss not getting hit with a pillow and your fist," He hugged her back. "Oh, and you of course."

"Funny," She punched him the arm. "That's going to have to last me until we see each other, again." 

"Bye, Jo. I'll make sure if Sirius does anything stupid he'll get hit," James hugged her. 

"Good. Have fun, but be careful." Jo hugged back. "I mean, you and him together...with no rules? The world might get destroyed." 

"Funny, Jo." He released. 

"Good bye, Mrs. Black." They all smiled at her. 

"I'll see you later, children. Come on Sirius, James." She hugged them all good bye. Sirius and James winked at them all and then disappeared through the barrier with Sirius's mum. 

"Lily, dear?" A man's voice yelled. The friends looked up to see a man in his late thirties, running towards them, with a blonde woman behind him. 

"Mummy! Daddy!" Lily raced towards them, and as she reached them hugged them both. "These are my friends, Remus Lupin. Jo Quinn and Ashley Morgan." 

"Hello, dears." Lily's mother shook their hands.

"Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Evans." They all shook back. 

"Hello," Mr. Evans beamed at them. "Lily, we've really got to hurry. Petunias's in the car, fussing a storm." 

"Is Shira home?" Lily asked. 

"She'll be able to come over, dear. Also, girls you may too. It'd be great to have kids like Lily home. It also won't let Petunia torture her, and Shira." Mrs. Evans smiled. "I'd say you could come to Remus, but...we have a rule about boys in the house." 

"I understand, Mrs. Evans." Remus smiled. 

"Come on," Mr. Evans started towards the car. "Nice meeting all of you." 

"Bye," Jo, Ashley and Remus called. 

"Give, Lil, a call and you all can have a slumber party." Mrs. Evans beamed. "Nice meeting you, bye." She followed her husband. 

"I'll miss all of you," Lily hugged each of them. 

"We'll miss you too, Lil." Everyone agreed. 

"Bye," They all said. Lily walked through the barrier, at a run, still not sure if she could get through. 

"Oh, there's my brother." Jo pointed. 

"JO! Mum's going insane! Get over here!" He called, noticing her pointing. 

"Coming, Robbie." Jo waved and he walked back through the barrier. 

"I guess I'll see you guys." Jo hugged each of them. 

"At Sirius's." Remus smiled. 

"Ha!" Jo exclaimed. 

"Bye, Jo." Ashley hugged her again. 

"Bye, Ash." Jo ran down the pathway and through the barrier. 

"I think our friends are disturbed," Remus said. 

"I _know_ our friends are disturbed," Ashley retorted. Remus laughed. "Remus?" 

"Yeah, Ash?" 

"How come you didn't tell anyone, you know about your condition?" 

"Why would I? People hate us, they despise us. I don't want the best friends I've had in my entire life to leave me. You understand?" He said, rather calmly. 

"I guess. You know they'll find out, right?" She asked. 

"Eventually. I just hope they accept it." He sighed. 

"They will, Remus. It's James and Sirius here, their your friends. Heck, their my friends, and I may not know them as well as you, but they won't leave you." She grasped his hands. 

"I hope your right, Ash. I really hope your right," He held her hands tightly. 

"I know I'm right, Remus." She smiled. "Would I lie to you?" 

"Depends. If you were trying to pull a prank, yes." Remus smiled back. 

"Well, I'm not." She told him. 

"I-..." They were interrupted by someone flinging their arms over Ashley's shoulders. 

"Ashley, baby! I've missed you so much, sweet heart!" The woman stood up. Remus was shocked. If this was Ashley's mom they looked nothing alike. Ashley was small, petite, blonde and blue eyed. Her mother was pudgy, brunette and gray eyed. 

"Mum, this is Remus." Ashley moved her mother's arms away. Neither Remus or Ashley realized they were still holding hands. 

"Pleased to meet you, Remus." She smiled. "You must be very good, if my daughter loves you so much." Her eyes went towards they're hands. They immediately broke apart. 

"Mom it's not what you think," Ashley started.

"As much as I would be honored to be the one Ashley chose to put her affections towards, Mrs. Morgan, we are not dating. Your daughter and I are very good friends." Remus smiled. Ashley's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. 

"Oh, well then..." Ashley's mom grinned. "We've got to go, Ash. We still have to pick up your cousins, and I'm late for that. I'll give you a few moments to say goodbye." She walked back to the barrier, and through it. 

"She...She's just a little...off, and she likes to think people find love at a young age. I'll see you, Remus!" Ashley, embarrassed and red faced, ran after her mother. 

"But, people do find love at a young age," Remus whispered to himself as he watched her go. 

-

"So, how was your rotten school? Petunia snapped as soon as they pulled into the Evan's drive. 

"Fine, and it's not a rotten school." Lily glared. 

"Witch," Petunia spat. 

"Petunia you will not call Lily that ever again!" Her mother whirled around on Petunia from the front seat. 

"That's what she is," Petunia glared. 

"Petunia, you say it filled with hatred, she's a witch in a good way. Now, stop. Your to go to your room until the twins arrive. Lil, Shira's staying over this week." Her mother turned around. Petunia stuck her tongue out at Lily and gazed out the window hatefully.

"Oh, Mum?"

"Yes, Lily, dear?" 

"Sirius is having a sort of Christmas party, and they want me to come. Can I?" Lily begged. 

"Sirius is your friend from school?" 

"Yeah."

"Who else will be there, his parents I presume?" Her dad intervened.

"Yes, Dad. James, Jo, Ash, Remus, I don't know if Peter will be or not he's in Persia, Molly and Arthur might come." Lily said. Petunia cast her a sidelong glance, and looked as if she has a just eaten a pack of sour candy. 

"Well, as long as his mother calls me. They do have a phone, correct?" Her mother asked. 

"Yeah, I think they do." Lily said. Petunia went on a whispering lecture, so only Lily could hear, about how everyone should have a phone. Lily wanted to tell her all about how wizards could apperate so they didn't need to phone, and all this, but that would probably scare Petunia out of her wits, knowing a wizard could appear in her house at any time. ("It'd be indecence," Lily could hear the echo of her sister's voice.) 

"Oh, Mum turn it up!" Petunia screeched. Lily knew the song "Yesterday" by the Beatles, she still thought Ringo was the cutest, but she'd leave that for discussion with Shira. Lily spent the rest of the car ride, only about twenty minutes, listening to music and looking out her window. When they pulled in the driveway, Petunia jumped out of the car most likely to call her friends, her dad and mum walked slowly, savoring the white blanket of snow, and Lily ran inside to collapse in the couch. 

"Did you miss the house?" Her dad smiled. 

"Yes," Lily smiled. "Hogwarts is the best, though." 

"Whatever you say, Lil. Shira's mom told your mom that Shira would be back tomorrow." Her dad walked into the kitchen. 

"Where'd she go?" 

"The doctors." Her dad said. 

"That far away?" Lily got up and followed her dad. 

"A special doctor, Lil. I didn't ask, I don't know the details. Maybe you should go upstairs, and get settled in or something." Her dad said, and walked into the den to watch TV. 

-

"So, James do you like Hogwarts this year?" Sirius's dad asked as they arrived home. 

"Yes, Mr. Black. Without Si, and Remus though, it'd be tough." James smiled. Sirius's parents were like his second parents, they knew him so well. His Mom, and Sirius's Mom had gone to school together, and stayed friends through out the years. 

"Without, Sirius? It'd be heaven," Sirius's dad chuckled. Sirius groaned at his dad's attempt to make a joke. "And for you, son?"

"Fun, games, oh and work. But, we did meet some very nice girls." Sirius smirked. He had been about to say "young ladies", but the thought of Jo, Ashley and Lily as ladies didn't please him. He wanted them to stay the way they were now, though Jo was cute with her hair down. 

"Girls?" His dad smiled. "Your already at that age?" 

"No!" Sirius exclaimed. "They're like my sisters...yuck!" 

"You won't always be saying that, Sirius." His dad grinned. 

"Will, stop perverting your sons mind!" His mother entered the room. "Sirius, you and James had better go get settled in and all. By the way Si, when do you want to get your friends together?" She said absently as she walked into the kitchen. 

"Whenever," Sirius smirked. 

"Give me a date, son." His mother handed James and Sirius a plate of cookies. 

"How about three days?" James suggested taking one of the chocolate chip cookies. 

"Works for me, how about it Mum?" Sirius grabbed two oatmeal cookies and stuck them in his mouth at once. 

"That's fine, Si. Why don't you owl them, and get them to come over. Or would you rather I do it?" She grabbed her wand and made the crumbs Sirius had dribbled on the floor go away. 

"I will," Sirius grabbed another cookie. 

"All right. Do you know where they live?" She took the plate away, not wanting to clean up anymore unnecessary crumbs. 

"No idea," Sirius tried to grab the plate, but his mom put it on top of the refrigerator.

"Well, if we're going to have to pick them up, we might need to know that. Cora, do we have any more cookies, or did Sirius and James eat them all?" Sirius's dad sauntered into the kitchen. 

"I can owl them, or something." Sirius suggested, trying to grab a cookie, his dad was holding the plate above his head. 

"Okay," His mom handed him a cookie, and gave James's the plate. 

"That's not fair," Sirius grumbled sticking the cookie in his mouth. 

"Life's not fair, Si." His mother handed him another plate of cookies from the fridge. "Go do something." She said, then noticed the identical evil grins on Sirius and James faces. "Oh no. I meant something constructive, you two." 

"We were going to do something constructive," Sirius smiled innocently. 

"Uh huh, well if you cause any trouble I'll beat you." His mother smiled. 

"You will not," Sirius grinned. 

"I know, but don't do it anyhow." His mother banished them from the kitchen so she could make dinner.

-

__

What if my heart,

Had walked right past you,

What if my eyes,

Had never asked you,

To come and take the chains,

That kept me weighed down,

If you never saved me,

Oh, I know I'd still be,

Walking in sinking sand,

Flying with no place to land, 

Oh, I'd be lost, 

Searching for you,

Heaven would be out of reach,

My soul felt incomplete,

That's where I'd be,

Without your love,

You're the reason,

That I feel so safe,

The way you hold me,

Holds my heart in place,

I'm just thankful to be

Where I am right now,

Without your arms around me,

I'd be where you found me,

That's where I'd be without your love.

Amenia rested the quill. Writing this had taken longer then the last few, she had almost twenty poems about Garrison now. _I can't believe her does this to me_, she said to herself mentally. She stilled loved him, that much she knew. She was lying on her bed, in her room, with the drapes drawn. Snow reminded her of when she was happy, snowballs fights she had seen her friends in, from her window. She didn't want to join them, talk about what was going on in her brain, because she still loved him. _Love? No, loves reciprocal no one sided. I would like to spend the rest of my life, my secrets with him, but that will never happen. _

"What if it was a Love Potion? Molly told me the one we made was ruined," She tapped the quill to her cheek. It was possible, she guessed. She didn't want to believe anyone could be mean enough to do that to two people who were in love. Ah, but was he in love? Maybe, she might never find out now. _Maybe we weren't meant to be_, she thought for the thousandth time.

"Amenia?" Her mother knocked timidly at the door. Amenia didn't blame her at all. Normally she would be bursting to talk to her mother, but not now. She barely said 'hi'. Maybe, I'll try to be social. 

"Yes, Mum?" She buried the book under her bed. 

"I'm going to the store, want anything?"

"No, thanks." Amenia called. Her mother was on the verge knocking again, and asking Amenia something when Amenia said something else. "Can I come with you?"

"Sure, sweetie." Her mother smiled. 

-

Jo jumped into her parents car. Her mother, father and youngest sister looked at her in disbelief. 

"Why is your hair blue?" Her youngest sister finally asked. 

"Lil," Jo put it back up. She only wore it down while Sirius was there, she didn't like it in her face all the time, it was bothersome. 

"She's wearing it down to because of a guy," Robbie muttered. Jo punched him hard, harder then Sirius anyway, in the side. 

"What?" Her mother turned around. Her oldest brother Damon looked at her. 

"Jo, I told you I don't like the boys at Hogwarts. Your eleven..." Jo cut him off. 

"I do not have a boyfriend, D. Mum, Robbie's lying. Besides, Sirius is my friend." Jo crossed her arms and slumped back in the seat. 

"Who's Sirius, Jo?" Her father pushed the breaks, to avoid another car. "Sunday drivers." 

"A friend, who is really nice. He treats me better then Robbie and Damon." She stuck her tongue out at both of her brothers. 

"Yeah, that's why you hit him all the time, and why you guys are constantly..." Jo hit Robbie in the side, really hard. 

"Shut up, Robbie!" She screeched. 

"Jo-Anne!" Her mother screamed. "I want to talk to you when you get home, and you will behave for the rest of the ride home. And take the blue out of your hair!" 

"They started it," Jo said. "Besides, I don't like Si, like that." 

"Si?" Damon gaped. 

"It's a nickname, D. Calm down, it's not like I'm going to be the mother of his children!" Jo snapped. _Not that I wouldn't mind,_ she added silently. Then, _what am I saying? They must be getting to me_. 

"Yeah, you say that now." Damon said, seriously. Damon had become less, well nice, since he went into his fifth year. He didn't have many friends, but did very well in studies. Robbie, had become annoying. Her little sister, was as always a pain. She didn't like her siblings, and wondered if her mom would let her go to Sirius's for the holidays if the plan worked. 

"Mom?" Jo asked, timidly. The entire car had been silent for ten minutes. 

"What?" Her mother asked, coldly. 

"Never mind," Jo leaned back, pushing her back harder into the leather interior.

"No, dear tell me." Her mother simpered. Jo thought a minute. _I could lie, and say I'm going to Ashley's. Her mother might drive me, or Lily. Or..._

"Lily wanted me to spend a few days with her after Christmas, can I?" Jo lied. 

"Probably," Her mother thought a moment. "Yes, you may. When?" 

"We haven't decided yet," Jo smiled. 

"We?" Robbie inquired. 

"Ashley, Lily and I." Jo snapped. 

"Oh, ok. Let me know when you do," Her mother turned on the radio. Some song by the Beatles was playing, and Jo tuned it out. "Do you think you might be able to stay there for some of the week, though?" 

"Why?" Jo asked. 

"Your father and I found out today we're needed somewhere near the isles. If not, you can stay with your Grandmother. Robbie, and Damon you to." Her mother said. 

"Why can't we stay with Erik?" Damon whined. Erik was the eldest brother, twenty one and lived about three towns out of the way. Jo thought it was amusing that he still came home to have her mother do the laundry.

"You can ask him." Her mother turned. "But, if not your Grandmother will watch you." 

"Will you be home for Christmas?" Her little sister asked. 

"No, Carrie." Her mother pat her sister on the head. 

"It won't be Christmas if you aren't home." Carrie whimpered. 

"I'm sorry, sweetie. But, would you rather we neglect our work and not help people?" Her mother hugged Carrie to her. 

"I guess not," Carrie sighed. Her mother turned on the radio again, and no one talked the rest of the trip. About two hours later when they finally pulled up the long driveway to the Quinn's new manor, everyone jumped out of the car. Jo's dad made Robbie and Damon bring the trunks in. Jo, who wanted to get away from her family, walked up the double staircase and into her room. It looked the same as she left it, only her mom must have made the bed. Her pink teddy bear, Faith, was sitting in the corner of her window. They had moved in three weeks before she was supposed to leave for Hogwarts, and she found it funny that it looked exactly like her old room. 

"Just keep telling yourself, there's no place like home." She mumbled to herself. "I think I'll go watch television." She sighed and left her room. She walked downstairs and to the den, where her brother was sitting in front of the TV, with a bowl of popcorn. "Never mind." She said to herself and walked out, shutting the door behind her. 

"What's up?" Her mother asked as Jo wandered into the kitchen. 

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing is up." Jo grumbled. 

"Why don't you go play with the neighbors, sweetie?" Her mother offered. 

"Because I don't know the neighbors." Jo said. 

"Then get to know them." 

"Why?" 

"You can't only have friends at Hogwarts, you need something to do during the summer." Her mother walked over. 

"I don't need any other friends," Jo stuck her face between her arms. "I like being anti-social. It makes Damon and Robbie shut up!" 

"Your brothers mean well, Jo Anne, and you know it." Her mother sat down. 

"Yeah, but they make me mad. I think, I'm going to give them warts." Jo thought happily, looking up. 

"Not funny, Jo Anne." Her mother replied crossly. 

"Not to you," Jo said almost softly, so her mother didn't hear.

"I need you to go over to the neighbors to borrow a cup of sugar. The mothers name is Cora, she's quiet nice." Her mother grinned. Jo grimaced, but took the measuring cup mumbling something like "you're a witch, why can't you make sugar appear?", then walked out the door. She trudged up the walkway, and knocked on the door of the white stone house next door. She had to knock on it twice before someone answered. 

"Hello?" A man's voice asked. 

"Hi, I'm Jo. Your neighbors daughter, do you have any sugar I could borrow?" Jo asked timidly. She wasn't shy around children, but parents were a different story. Well, she didn't even know if this man had kids, but she was shy anyway. 

"Oh, certainly. Won't you come in?" He opened the door the full way, and lead her inside. 

"Thank you," She smiled. 

"Come on into the kitchen, Cora will give you some milk and cookies, and get you your sugar." He led her down a hallway, and into the kitchen. 

"Thank you," Jo said again. 

"Cora?" Her asked. Seconds later a women's backside emerged from a cupboard. 

"Yes, dear?" She dropped a can and bent to pick it up. 

"Our neighbors need to borrow some sugar," And he walked out. The women laughed, lightly and airily, and turned around. They both looked at each other for a moment, and then did a double take. 

"Aren't you Sirius's mother?" Jo asked, at the same time she asked 'Aren't you Sirius's friend?'. 

"Yes, I am the person responsible for the birth of my son." Cora Black joked. 

"Well, I'm Jo." Jo grinned. 

"Your our new neighbor?" Cora asked, smiling wirily.

"Yes." Jo answered. "Is your son, and James possibly home?" 

"I'm surprised. This morning all I heard were explosions, well a few minutes ago anyway. Yes, though, they're upstairs." Cora pointed to a staircase leading up somewhere. "Your welcome to go fetch them, tell them I have a fresh batch of cookies." She smiled. 

"Thanks, Mrs. Black." Jo ran up the stairs. When she reached the top she found a smaller flight of steps leading up to a door. She sighed, and walked up them, and opened the door. James and Sirius were watching with delight out the window. 

"Do you think the cat will turn pink?" James was saying. 

"She should, those pellets were 'sure fire', or something like that. Dad bought them for me from Zonko's, but don't tell my mom." Sirius laughed. 

"Your secrets safe with me," James watched the window, more intently. 

"Me too," Jo jumped behind them. Both of them jumped about five feet in the air, but when they returned and realized who it was, pretended like they weren't scared. 

"JO?" Sirius asked, unbelieving. 

"The one and only, at least I hope. Think what the world would be like if there was more then one of me," Jo mused. 

"Why are you here?" James stared. 

"I'm glad to see you too, Potter." Jo grinned. "Actually I came to borrow sugar. I'm your next door neighbor, Si." 

"Your serious?" Sirius and James asked at the same time. 

"No, I'm never serious. However; I'm not lying." Jo smirked. She walked over to the window, both of the boys staring at her like she was mental. "Oh, look your cats purple." 

"It's supposed to be pink," James ran over. He saw the cat slowly becoming purple. 

"Jo, this is so awesome. Now we can pull pranks all summer!" Sirius seemed not to care about the cat. "Your hairs up, again!" 

"No, it's not." Jo pulled the scrunchie out and shook her hair. "I was supposed to tell you something..."

"What?" 

"Oh, your mom has a fresh batch of cookies or something." Jo smirked. James and Sirius both looked at each other, and ran down the stairs. Jo mumbled something like 'boys will be boys', and skipped two steps at a time. When she finally got into the kitchen she saw James and Sirius huddled over a plate of cookies. 

"Here," Cora gave her two chocolate chips cookies. "With those two around you won't ever get one." 

"Ha, it's just like in the Great Hall." Jo smirked. 

"Do you guys want me to bake another batch, for tomorrow? I mean, for our guests." Cora said, and added the 'guests' part when she saw Sirius and James's pleased faces. 

"Yes." They answered together. 

"I would, but I have to make sure it's ok with my mum." Jo said. 

"You can use our phone, Jo. I met your mother while you were all at Hogwarts, she's wonderful. We shared recipes." Mrs. Black handed her a phone, attached to an outlet on the wall. 

"Wait a second, isn't your family all pure blood?" Jo asked, a little shocked wizards had phones. Her family did, but they were only wizards back for a few generations, and they didn't all turn out wizards. 

"Of course, child. But, really, do you honestly expect us not to keep in touch with our muggle friends? It's quiet odd if an owl comes flying through their window." Mrs. Black smiled. 

"I guess when you put it that way." Jo nodded, and dialed her number. Her mother picked up after one ring. 

"Hello, Quinn residence Debra Quinn speaking." 

"Mum?"

"Jo, did you get the sugar?" Her mother said sounding peeved. 

"Sort of, they want to know if I can stay and make cookies. Can I, please?"Jo begged. 

"Bring the sugar home first, Jo." Her mother replied. "And then I suppose you might as well. Mrs. Black is very nice." 

"I know, Mum. She's Sirius's mother, and Sirius and James are here." Jo said. 

"Okay, just hurry with the sugar. I need it before I ruin this lamb rack." Her mother hung up the phone. 

"Can you?" Mrs. Black began to assemble the ingredients.

"Yes, but I have to bring her sugar before she ruins some recipe." Jo grumbled. Mrs. Black took her wand, said a word Jo never heard before, and instantly handed Jo a cup of sugar. 

"Here you are," Cora Black smiled as Jo took the cup. "Sirius, James you go with her. And be proper gentleman if you meet her parents." 

"All right, Mum." Sirius stuffed a last cookie in his mouth. 

"Thank you, Mrs. Black." Jo said as she and the boys walked out the front door. 

"This is so cool, you're my friend and my neighbor." Sirius somehow hadn't gotten over the shock of that. 

"Uh huh. How many cookies have you had today?" Jo poked him in the stomach. 

"About ten. Are you ever going to have one day when you don't hit me?" Sirius asked, poking her in the stomach. 

"No, but I thought about alternating. Punching your arm on Monday, kicking your shin on Tuesday, punching your other arm on Wednesday, slapping the back of your head on Thursday, mixing it up on Friday, kicking your other shin on Saturday, and then having an impartial jury tell me what to hit on Sunday." Jo grinned. 

"She's got it all worked out, Si." James kicked some snow with his foot. 

"Don't worry, Potter, I didn't forget you." Jo smiled. "I figured I'll teach you how to use a brush, that would shock everyone." 

"Thanks, Jo. It's good to know your friends care." James smirked. 

"You know I do," Jo smiled. James and Jo started talking about something along the lines of Christmas, and didn't notice Sirius picking up snow and making two perfect snowballs.

"Please, Rudolph was made up for little kids. Dancer is the real leader of Santa's sled." James contradicted Jo.

"Not even. Rudolph is the best, and Dancer is all the way in the back." Jo shook her head. 

"No." James disagreed. "Fine, maybe your right. But, Rudolph is stuck up, I mean he had people make a song about him, do you hear Dancer doing that?" 

"Dancer is mentioned in Rudolph's song, and how do you know he's stuck..." Jo started, but was cut off when an abnormally large snowball hit her in the back of the head. She looked to her left where James's had just been hit also. Sirius was a few feet behind them, cracking up. 

"You want to kill him or shall I?" James started making a snowball. Jo didn't bother with making a snowball. 

"I'll make him eat it!" And she ran. Sirius saw her coming, and started to run to a nearby tree. He couldn't get a grip on a trunk to swing himself up, so Jo grabbed his leg and pulled him out of the tree. She totally forgot that she had left the cup of sugar over by James. James was watching the two with interest, the snowball left in his hand. Jo tackled Sirius to the ground, and pinned him. 

"Get off!" Sirius tried to push. Jo thought the fact her brother always made her play Rugby and Cricket came in handy at times like this. She held his arms to his side. 

"James! Bring snow!" She called. James ran over, a snowball, clutched in his hand. 

"Get off!" Sirius was laughing, partly because Jo was tickling him, and because a girl one year his junior had him pinned. 

"Eat snow, Black!" Jo shoved some snow into Sirius's open mouth. Sirius spit it out. "Oh, I do hope your purple cat peed on that!" 

"EW!" Sirius shouted, and spit out what of the snow was left in his mouth. 

"Ha," James hit Sirius in the face, and got up, not wanting to see Sirius thinking about retaliation. 

"You aren't even going to let me defend myself?" Sirius gave Jo puppy dog eyes. 

"Well,..." She turned to let him up, when he whirled her onto the ground, and they switched positions. 

"Ha!" Sirius exclaimed. 

"And to think I was going to let you go," Jo sighed. 

"Payback," Sirius grinned. He laughed, and started to tickle her. Somehow no matter how much she squirmed or twisted while she was laughing, he kept a hold of her. 

"STOP!" She squeaked for the thousandth time. He did, for some odd reason. 

"What?" He grinned. 

"I know something you don't know," She taunted. 

"Oh, and what's that?" He prepared to tickle her again. 

"Your best friend's standing behind you with some snowballs," Jo smirked. Sirius, on instinct, turned around and got pelted in the face with snowballs. Jo got up and then she, Sirius and James had a furious snowball fight in the middle of the Quinn's yard. After they had, had enough of getting beaten senseless with snow, they collapsed in the snow. 

"Whew!" Sirius grinned. 

"Let's make snow angels," Jo grinned.

"Huh?" Sirius and James asked. 

"Idiots. Watch me," She commanded. She threw her arms out, knocking into Sirius on her right, and James on her left, and proceeded to make a snow angel. 

"Ahhh...," Sirius said. Then he reached out both of his arms, making sure the one near Jo hit her in the head, and made a snow angel of his own, overlapping hers. James did the same thing, minus hitting Jo in the head. 

"Finished," James announced. He stood, followed by Sirius, who pulled Jo up. They stood back to admire their work. It looked like a blob in the middle, with a place where Jo's head was, connected to a big fat body with two more heads, from James and Sirius. 

"It's almost a perfect angel." Jo commented. 

"Kind of like us?" Sirius suggested. 

-

Jo made them wait outside while she went to hand her mother a cup of ice cold sugar. When she returned both of them pelted her with snowballs, and then Sirius carried her head, and James carried her feet, back to the house. They fell onto the hardwood floor with a crack, laughing. 

"Enjoy yourselves?" Sirius's dad asked as they intruded on his work. 

"Yeah," They all smiled. Sirius's dad whispered something, they couldn't hear and he wouldn't repeat it, so they went into the kitchen. 

"Finally," Mrs. Black said. "Where have you been?" 

"Snowball fight," Sirius huffed. 

"You look cold," She smiled warmly. "Jo, dear?"

"Hmm?" 

"Upstairs in my room I have some sweats if you want them." She smiled. "I don't want you to get cold, I can fetch them if you want."

"That would be great," Jo said. 

"Sirius, James, you two go upstairs and change. I don't want you two catching cold. Martha would kill me," She rushed up the stairs.

"Be right back," Sirius grinned as he and James rushed up the stairs. Jo looked around the room, and saw a photograph on the refrigerator. She, for some odd reason, got up and went to look at it. It was of Sirius, James, Remus and Peter. 

"Must have been last year," She said to herself. They were standing in front of the Hogwarts steam engine, smiling. Jo looked away, and when she looked back she saw something that wasn't there before. Above Peter's head, was a dark black cloud. She thought it was odd, because all the other clouds were pearly white, and the sky was a perfect blue. She looked away and when she looked back it was gone. She shrugged and sat back down. 

"Here you go," Mrs. Black thrust a sweatshirt and sweat pants to Jo. "The bathrooms down the hall, feel free." 

"Thanks, again." Jo walked down to the first door in the hall and walked in. She changed quickly, and when she walked back to the kitchen Sirius and James were there in dry clothes. Sirius laughed when he saw Jo. She reasoned it was because the shirt and pants were way to big for her. 

"Let's get to it!" Sirius mother beamed. 

-

As soon as Ashley got home, she missed Hogwarts more then she ever thought possible. Her cousins, Tammie and Sammie, were impossible. They were seven, and completely reckless. They had already destroyed her old frog container, her bed sheets had red and blue paint smeared on them, and one of her pillows had a large rip in it from Tammie running with a letter opener. "If only I could use my wand," Ashley sat down at her desk. "I'm so bored!" 

"Hey, Ash." She whirled around and her older brother Jeffery was standing there. She jumped up and ran over to hug him. 

"JEFF!" She screeched. 

"Hey, baby sis." He smiled. "I've missed you, so has Regina." He sat down on her bed. Regina was his wife, they'd been married for about a year, and Ashley loved Regina like a sister. 

"Where is Regina? I've missed you too," Ashley sat down next to him. 

"She's at home," He grinned. "I've got something to tell you." 

"What?" Ashley asked. 

"Regina's pregnant." He beamed. Ashley squeaked. 

"Congratulations, I'm going to be an aunt!" Ashley hugged him again. 

"I'm not done," He nodded. "It's twins." 

"Jeff! That's fantastic!" Ashley smiled. 

"Still not finished." He said again. Ashley waited for him to go on. "We're moving to the United States." 

"What?" Ashley asked. She rarely saw her brother as it was, but if he moved to another country, she'd never see him. 

"We're moving..." He started but she cut him off. 

"I heard that. Why?" 

"Her mother, father and family all live there, and she wants to be closer to them." He started. "I love her, Ash, and I want to make her happy." 

"Oh, so your just going to forget about your family?" Ashley snapped. He looked at her, upset. 

"Mum said you wouldn't be happy about this, but I thought you'd understand." Jeff said. "I don't want to leave you guys, and we're coming back every other Christmas, and all." 

"Oh, wow. I get to see you once every two years!" Ashley got up. 

"Ash..." 

"What?" 

"Nothing. We're leaving in three weeks, and I just thought you should know." He stood to leave. 

"And now I know, Jeff. I'm sorry if I sound greedy or whatever, but you're my brother." Ashley sighed. 

"Your not being greedy. I don't want to leave, I really don't, but Ashley she means everything to me." He told her. 

"I understand," She said reluctantly. 

"I have to go, I'm going to pick her up and take her to the doctors. We'll be back for Christmas dinner, in two days, so I'll talk to you then." He hugged her. 

"All right. Tell Regina I said hi, and congratulations. I love you, Jeff." She hugged him back. 

"I love you too, Ash." And he walked out the door. 

Ashley sat down on her bed, a little peeved at the entire world. "Hey, you still get to see your friends." She said aloud. "If you ask," She added. Sighing heavily she got up and walked downstairs. 

"Ash, baby?" Her mother said as she walked in. 

"Yes?" Ashley moved to the refrigerator.

"That letter got here awfully quick, does whoever sent it live around here?" Her mother was making some sort of chocolate icing, and had the brown stuff splattered over her face. 

"I never asked, Mum. I forgot to ask earlier, but do you think that I could go my friend Sirius's after Christmas, or something? We all really want to see each other," Ashley poured the milk into her favorite glass. 

"I don't see why not. Is the charming Mr. Lupin going to be there?" Her mother winked. 

"Mum, get it out of your head Remus and I are just friends." Ashley put the milk back in the refrigerator. 

"Sure, honey." Her mother went back to the icing. 

"I mean it," Ashley walked over and sat at the table. 

"I know you do," Her mother said sarcastically. 

"Ugh!" Ashley stood up. "Fine, maybe I like him a little bit. But, honestly mother, I'm eleven." Ashley put her hands on her hips. "I'm not supposed to have these feelings!"

Her mother dropped the spoon she was stirring with and walked over to where her daughter. "Did I ever tell you how your father and I met?" 

"No." 

"You know we went to Beauxbatons, right?" Ashley nodded. "We met each other when I was in third year, and your father was in fifth year. Something just clicked. I found a secret or two about him, and he found out some of mine, and we fell head over heels. It's something you feel when your around a person Ashley that makes you love them, do you feel special when your with Remus?"

"Yes, but you guys were older." Ashley whimpered. 

"It doesn't matter though does it? If you feel that special something at your age, consider yourself lucky. Some people spend their whole lives trying to find that special someone, if he's yours, don't you let him get away." Her mother cupped her hand to Ashley's cheek. "I mean it, baby. Your brother just married Regina, how old are they?" 

"34," Ashley said. 

"Yes, and wouldn't it be much easier on the heart to find someone you love when your eleven, and not have to wait twenty some odd years searching?" Her mother smiled. 

"I guess," Ashley said. "I just can't believe he's leaving."

"Me either, Ash. But we'll see him still, he'll always be here." She patted her heart. Ashley smiled, her mum could always make her feel better. 

"I know, Mum." She smiled.

"Now get out of my kitchen, I've got a dinner to put on the table!" She shooed Ashley out. 

-

Remus walked into his house, just the same as he left it, always going to be the same. He walked up the stairs, the house was silent. His parents had gone to the grocery store to pick up some trimmings. He walked into his room, his mind wandering. For some reason he opened his bag, and pulled out the book Ashley had given him. He recalled what she had said, about not caring what he was, and that James and Sirius wouldn't care either. 

"Maybe your right, Ash." He put the book on the table. "Maybe your right." He said, again. Then inside of his mind, he decided to tell them all about his condition when they got together for Christmas at Sirius's. Then only Peter wouldn't know, but he'd find out as soon as they got back to Hogwarts. Suddenly the sound of glass shattering shook him from his thoughts. 

"STUPID WEREWOLF STAY INSIDE YOUR HOUSE!" A child's voice called. Remus, afraid to go downstairs, looked out his window. He hated what he saw, and it made him sick. A boy, who he had been friends with before he was bitten, with several other town boys, were standing outside of his house. They had rocks in their hands, and were throwing them at the house. Remus reasoned they had very bad aim because, they had only broken one window. The irony of that last thought was laughable. _One window, and a small part of my soul,_ Remus thought. 

"IF YOU COME OUT, WE'LL KILL YOU!" Another boy shouted, and the sound of breaking glass echoed again. "DUMB WEREWOLF!" He screamed. Remus hoped they didn't see him, as he gazed down at them, memorizing their every move. Someday he'd look back on this and laugh, he thought. Then he noticed a little girl hiding behind one of the bigger boys, she was looking directly at him. 

He remembered her, before he was bitten, he had to baby sit her. She was a nice girl, why she was mixed up with the town bullies, he'd never know. A small sense of satisfaction went through him, he laughed. All the bullies in his neighbor hood, were from pureblood wizard families, yet none of them were at Hogwarts. He smiled, and looked back down at the scene. The boys were departing, but the girl stood there. 

'I'm sorry,' she mouthed and ran to join the other boys. Remus couldn't help it, a small tear trickled down his cheek. One little girl, could make a difference, and he would always remember that. Then a eerie feeling came over him, what if James and Sirius reacted like those boys? No, they'd never...would they? He didn't know, but he hoped they understood. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew they would, and he hoped he wasn't just having a brain lapse. 

-

__

All right, that's all for this little chapter. One, because I'm having major writer's block, so this chapter sucked something bad, haha! Anyway, I can't tell you how sorry I am that this majorly bites, but be nice and review anyway. I'm going to do something else with the rest of their break later, but I'm gonna go order a pizza and hang out with my friends for now, because I need a break from my damn school...bastards! Umm, yeah...did I mention to review? 

Thanks to Rebecca, who read this one first too, but for listening to me ramble about everything. Amethyst (I hope I spelled it right!), who puts up with me online too (and my friends!), to my friends (you know who you are if you read this!), and to everyone who reviewed...you kick butt! Now, I've got to go order...after I find the stupid phone :::starts rummaging through her clothes to find her phone::::

Bye! Thanks! And DOOOOOOO Review! 


End file.
